Problemas en casa
by KamenDoctor
Summary: Lincoln tiene una vida normal casado con su primer amor, ser un escritor famoso a su temprana edad, no le falta nada y todo seria perfecto si no fuera por que tiene que cuidar a dos bebes lo que seria fácil pero uno de los dos bebes es su hermana menor Lily de 16 años de edad que de ser una niña dulce y buena paso a ser una niña malcriada.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi segundo fic donde Lincoln tendrá que soportar su vida de casado cuidando a dos bebes lo cual no seria malo si alguno de los dos fuera suyo o que uno sea una bebe de 16 años que tomo muy malas decisiones en su vida y no se arrepiente de ellas.**

 **Capitulo 1.- Una mala noche.**

Lincoln Loud a sus 26 años se podría decir que todo estaba bien en su vida, trabajaba escribiendo libros de misterio, tenia su propia casa, Casado con la chica pelirroja de sus sueños Cristina y tenia una buena casa que le dejo su abuelo después de morir, todo perfecto con excepción de un pequeño detalle que arruina todo o fastidia su vida perfecta y esta en camino de recogerla a las 2 de la mañana porque nunca aprendió a decirle no a sus hermanas.

-Dios no puedo creer que esto condiciendo a las 2 AM para recogerla por que a la niña dijo que iría a estudiar a casa de sus amigas pero en realidad fue a una fiesta con universitarios, bueno al menos me llamo a mi y no acepto que uno de esos brutos la "llevara" a casa- decía en voz alta el peliblanco mientras manejaba con cuidado en la noche.

A los pocos minutos pudo avista a su hermana menor Lily de solo 16 años de edad tratando de mantenerse parada mientras continuaba bebiendo una cerveza y lo saludaba para que se acercara " que tan grave seria dar se la vuelta y dejarla en ese lugar" pensó mientras se estacionada para que ella entrara al carro.

-Ya era hora que llegaras Linc... llevo como... 3 horas esperándote- dijo la joven borracha mientras trataba de ver la hora.

-Primero no ha pasado mas de 30 minutos que llamaste y segundo ese no es tu celular es un burrito a medio comer- dijo un tanto fastidiado mientras conducía con cuidado.

-Ya sabia eso tonto ahora llévame a casa quiero ver a mi dulce Lani- la joven madre decía mientras daba centones en el asiento de atrás.

-Ni te atrevas a despertar a Lani sabes el trabajo que le costo a Cristina para que se durmiera- dijo Lincoln mientras tratada de no gritar.

-No me digas que hacer tu.. tu... tu... Lincoln detén el carro- dijo mientras se tapaba la boca .

Lincoln ya había recogido a Lily muchas veces en el pasado para saber que ocurre después y no planea pasar la mañana de un sábado limpiando vomito, después 10 minutos de ayudar a Lily para que no se embarrara de vomito "las cosas no pueden empeorar" pensó mientras por accidente piso vomito y llegaba una patrulla.

-Al mundo le gusta contradecirme verdad- pensó en voz alta mientras el oficial se acercaba.

-¿Algún problema señor?- pregunto la joven oficial

-Ninguno oficial, solo recogí a mi hermana menor de su supuesta "noche de estudio" que resulto una fiesta- dijo mientras a su hermana a entrar de nuevo al carro mientras la oficial le daba la cara de no te creo.

-Necesito que me compruebe que sea el hermano de esta menor o tendremos serios problemas- Lincoln noto que no estaba jugando y saco su cartera y la de Lily.

-Ve mismos apellidos y una foto familiar son todas las pruebas que tengo conmigo- dijo sosteniendo las carteras.

-Wow parece que fue una reunión familiar grande- dijo sorprendida por la foto.

-No es una reunión familiar es la foto de mi familia soy yo con mis 10 hermanas jejejeje- dijo feliz al ver de nuevo la foto.

La oficial se quedo sorprendía y justo antes de decir algo fue interrumpida por un quejido de Lily.

-LINC ya quiero llegar a casa con mi bebita de seguro extraña a mami y se canso de lo aburrida que es tu esposa Fistina- dijo Lily con un intento de insulto a Cristina que no tenia sentido.

-¿bebe?, ¿que edad tienes jovencita?- pregunto sorprendida por lo que dijo Lily.

-Tengo 16- dijo Lily mientras que ponía 7 dedos con las manos.

-16 y con una hija, ¿como paso eso?- pregunto volviendo a ver a Lincoln con mirada acusadora.

-Según mis padres ella fue a un fiesta de halloween que resulto ser una de preparatoria donde hubo cerveza y dijo que no recuerda quien es el padre, sospechamos de su novio pero resulta que ellos habían terminado porque ella no quería hacerlo- dijo Lincoln pensando que aun que no estuviera en ese tiempo en casa siente que fue su culpa por no cuidarla.

-Vaya que desafortunado y su pongo que tus padres te enviaron a recogerla- la policía dijo viendo a Lincoln con una sonrisa.

-En realidad ella vive conmigo desde que nació su hija- dijo el peliblanco mientras se rascaba la cabeza de vergüenza.

-¿los dos viven solos no es muy difícil para ti?-pregunto algo preocupada.

-Bueno no es muy difícil gano buen dinero como escritor y mi esposa ayuda en la casa mientras ella estudia la universidad por Internet- dándole una sonrisa al notar que ella se veía preocupada a pesar de no conocerse.

-!Estas casado¡- "dios por que lo dije sorprendida, ahora pensara que soy rara" pensó mientras tratada de disimular.

-JAJAJAJAJA, mira nada mas Lincoln el conquistador que rápido puedes levantar el interés en las mujeres hermano jajajajaja, ya quiero llegar a casa para decirle a putina que te cuide mejor jajajaja- la pequeña rubia dijo mientras se reía y hacia señas que indicaban sexo.

Lincoln y la oficial estaban rojos de vergüenza ambos querían que la tierra se los tragara, "hoy Lily esta peor que las otras veces" pensó el peliblanco mientras tratada de no ver la la oficial mientras ella fingir revisar la matricula para hacerse la distraída.

-Bueno todo esta en orden ya pueden seguir su rumbo- Lincoln noto como dijo eso mientras evitaba verlo a la cara.

-oye chica policía necesito decirle algo por favor acércate- Lily le hizo ceñas a la policía pero casi inmediatamente la policía se alejo de ella y subió a su patrulla.

-¿que le dijiste Lily?- el peliblanco en realidad no quería saber pero pregunto de todos modos.

-Tal vez te lo diga en algún futuro Lincy- con solo ver su sonrisa supe que le dijo algo humillante que haya hecho en el pasado.

-Bueno eso ya no importa ya falta poco para llegar a casa- Lincoln siempre conducía con cuidado y con cuidado uno se podría referí a muy lento.

-A este paso sera de día cuando lleguemos- mientras dijo eso ella trataba de acomodarse y quitarse la camisa.

-Mejor conducir lento y seguro que rapid... Lily por que no traes camisa- si algo odiaba Lincoln que hiciera Lily era este molesto abito que tenia ella de en casa se andará con poca ropa, "Ahora que lo pienso creo que esto fue mi culpa" pensó el peliblanco mientras recordaba que el hacia lo mismo para leer sus comic hasta que paso un desafortunado incidente con Lori, Lucy, Lisa y un montón de sanguijuelas.

Durante el camino a casa Lily quedo dormida y Lincoln comenzó a pensar en el pasado en especifico el día que Lily llego a su casa para pedir ayuda.

Todo comenzó cuando Cristina y yo regresábamos a casa después de una fiestas de mi editora cuando nos encontramos a Lily llorando en la entrada de la casa, con solo verla uno podía darse cuenta que llevaba rato esperando y justo cuando salimos del carro ella corrió para abrazarme, durante toda esa tarde Lily explico como se entero que estaba embarazada después de asistir a una fiesta con sus amigas que resulto ser una fiesta privada donde se emborracho y tuvo sexo con un desconocido nunca supo el nombre del tipo al escuchar eso Lincoln sintió ganas de matar al tipo que le hizo esto a su dulce hermanita de 15 años pero sabia que no era el momento para salir a buscar a un desconocido porque Lily lo necesitaba.

Lily también dijo que nuestros papa y mama la corrieron al enterarse de su embarazo, instantáneamente la invite a vivir con nosotros pero tiempo después me entere que por una llamada preocupada de nuestros padres que Lily mintió y dijo que iría de visita a casa de Lori pero nunca llego con ella ademas de que no sabían que ella estaba embarazada.

Los meses pasaron rápido y Lily dio a Luz a una perfectamente saludable bebe llamada Lani pero algo cambio en Lily durante los primeros meses después de que Lani naci, ella empezó a ser muy malhumorada, discutir con Cristina por cualquier cosa, despreciar mi ayuda y sobretodo no dejar que nadie mas que ella cuidara a Lani.

Cuando Lani cumplió su primer año Lily volvió a cambiar repentinamente, mas agresiva con Cristina, mas demandante conmigo pero sobretodo el cambio mas drástico fue que empezó a ignorar a Lani en el sentido de no tenerla 24/7 supusimos que fue porque se preparaba para volver a la escuela pero nos equivocamos ya que cuando volvió a la escuela no fue hasta después de un mes que nos enteramos que ella faltaba mucho a clases lo que causo la primera de muchas discusiones entre nosotros en especial con Cristina.

Todo eso nos lleva a este ultimo mes donde Lily comenzó a escaparse o crear rutinas que luego las usaría como escusa para irse de fiesta para emborracharse no entiendo el afán de beber alcohol "en especial por que yo no puedo ni con una cerveza y al día siguiente no recuerdo nada" pensó el peliblanco cuando por fin vio que llego a casa.

-Lily despierta ya llegamos a casa- dijo Lincoln mientras le pellizcaba el cachete.

-... déjame dormir mañana no hay escuela- dijo mientras trataba de cubrirse con su camisa.

-Lily no puedes dormir en el carro y menos sin camisa te puedes enfermar- insistió el peliblanco.

-deja de molestarme o gritare- amenazo mientras se hacia bolita en el asiento.

-ya sabes que eso no funciona y mas desde la vez que corriste a vomitar a la puerta del vecino el sábado pasado- recordar ese día fue gracioso pero lo que no fue gracioso fue que tuvo que limpiar la puerta del vecino.

Lincoln decidió cargarla pero cuando abrió la puerta se dio cuneta que Lily no traía su Bra.

-Lily que demonios, ¿por que te quitaste el bra?- pregunto un colorado Lincoln.

Lily no contesto solo siguió dormida o ignorando a su hermano, Lincoln debatió si la cargaba o la dejaba en el carro como una lección para ella pero su corazón no le permitía hacer algo que lastimara a sus hermanas sin importar cuanto se lo merecían.

Al entrar a casa se encuentra con Cristina viéndolo con una cara de estar muy molesta, "hoy sera una larga noche" pensó Lincoln mientras llevo a Lily a su cuarto para poder hablar con su esposa pero antes de irse una mano lo detuvo.

-Parece que no tienes problemas con ver el cuerpo de tu hermana menor Lincoln- dijo mientras se paraba para sacar unas pastillas de su mesita de noche.

-¿Por que debería de tener problemas con verte desnuda?, siempre te querías bañar conmigo y lo hiciste hasta los 5 años- Lincoln recordó que si no hubiera convencido a su madre de que ya era muy grande para bañarse con Lily quien sabe hasta que edad hubiera insistido Lily.

-Lo hice porque odio el jabón en los ojos- Lily sonó muy irritada.

-A todo esto ¿que son esas pastillas que tomas?- pregunto Lincoln mientras observo a Lily tomarse 2.

-Son pastillas para que no me duela la cabeza en la mañana- mientras dijo eso le dio el frasco a Lincoln y en efecto eran esas pastillas.

-lo siento, bueno buenas noches Lily hablaremos en la mañana después de la escuela- Lincoln salio del cuarto sin esperar una respuesta.

Al bajar Lincoln sabia que Cristina lo esperaba para discutir que hacer con Lily por haber mentido de nuevo y seguir asistiendo a fiestas de ese estilo sin miedo de que le vuelva a ocurrir lo que paso la primera vez que fue a una de esas fiestas.

-Lincoln, tenemos que hacer algo con Lily este comportamiento no puede seguir- Cristina dijo eso mientas salia de la cocina con un baso de agua.

-Lo se pero no entiendo porque cambio tanto,¿habré hecho algo mal?- esa pregunta siempre llegaba a la mente del peliblanco pero nunca tenia una respuesta.

-Lincoln sabes bien que nunca has hecho algo malo hacia ninguna de tus hermanas sin importar cuanto se lo merecían unas y tu sabes a quienes me refiero- Cristina nunca tuvo una buena relación con mis hermanas.

-Vamos. ¿sigues molesta por lo que paso el día que te presente con mi familia?- pregunto Lincoln en un tono algo burlo que no duro mucho al ver la cara de furia que tenia Cristina cuando escucho mi risita.

-Lincoln, te amo y si no fuera por eso hubiera terminado contigo después de esa horrible noche- Cristina si que era especial y se que me ama pero siento que parte de la razón de que no me dejara era para demostrar a mis hermanas que no se dejara intimidad para tener lo que quiere.

-No todo fue tan malo- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de inseguridad.

-Eso crees, por donde empiezo ya se de mayor a menor, Lori no paraba de recordar a la familia que te rechace cunado eramos niños, Leni critico mi vestido durante toda la cena, Luna me toco el trasero para compararme con tus novias anteriores, Luan dijo chistes donde me insultaba, Lynn me amenazo que si hacia algo que te lastimara me mandaría al hospital, Lucy estaba callada pero estoy seguro que me presumió su pechos y me corto un mechón de pelo no se para que, Lana me hablo de venenos y de lo buen hermano que eres, Lola ¡ME CLAVO UN TENEDOR EN EL HOMBRO!, Lisa no me dijo nada tampoco pero se quedo con el tenedor y Lily fue la única que no me dijo nada pero ahora parece que me odia desde que se mudo con nosotros en especial después de que nació Lani, Lincoln en verdad tienes que poner un pie firme y decirle que si no deja de hacer cosas como esta la mandaras de regreso con tus padres- eso ultimo puso pensativo al peliblanco.

-Tienes razón mañana hablare con ella y ¿como se comporto Lani?-Lincoln trato de cambiar el mientras se acercaba para abrazar a su esposa.

-Es una una bebe muy calmada como siempre en especial cuando tiene a Bun-Bun- dijo Cristina con con un claro cambio en su estado de animo.

-Ese es el poder de Bun-Bun- eso era verdad siempre que Lincoln se sentía decaído contaba con dos cosas que lo animaran sus hermanas y Bun-Bun.

-Oye, aprovechando que estas despierta que tal si hacemos uno por nuestra cuenta- lo dijo el peliblanco de una manera que el creía que sonara como un seductor.

Lincoln sabia que botones tocar para poner a Cristina de humor pero el destino tenia otros planes para su noche.

-Lincoln sabes que nunca te digo no pero no sacaras a pasear al log hasta que Lily empiece a actuar de manera respetuosa- mientras dijo eso ella se levanto y se fue dejando a un Lincoln en shock.

-p...p..pero tenemos 1 mes sin hacerlo vamos al menos ayúdame a descargar esto- dijo de rodillas en pose se suplicas pero sin resultado.

"Tengo que resolver esto lo mas pronto posible" pensó el peliblanco mientras se dirigía al baño para prepararse para dormir y encargarse de otros asuntos.

 **Bueno este fue el primer capitulo de mi segundo fic y solo puedo decir que tratare de que este sea mas largo que el primero.**

 **Ahora unos pequeños detalles:**

 **-las vidas de las hermanas tienen vidas un poco diferentes que al final de mi otro fic solo que en este mudo lo de Lana no ocurrió y Lola supero su obsesión por Lincoln.**

 **-Cambie a Paige por Cristina por esta vez es su turno jajaja.**

 **-Este fic como lo notaron es M por razones a futuro.**

 **gracias por leer esto y espero no arruinarlo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por las reviews fueron muy amables y tratare de no decepcionarlos.**

 **Capitulo 2: No puede empeorar.**

Las mañanas para Lincoln se resumían a solo 2 problemas, el primero por lo general es lidiar con las pelas de Lily y Cristina, el segundo era querer levantarse para resolver esos problemas y mas cuando a Lincoln le faltaban satisfacer ciertas necesidades pero justo cuando se disponía a volverse a dormir para que lo único que se levanto de el se bajara es cucho un plato romperse y gritos provenientes de la cocina.

-¿Un plato roto? eso no puede ser bueno mejor me levanto- Lincoln salio corriendo directo a la cocina para parar lo que sea que ocurra en la cocina.

-Bien hecho Cristina rompiste otro plato esta semana, ¿este es el quinto o sexto?- pregunto burla mientras miraba como Cristina barría el piso.

-Esto fue tu culpa por distraerme con tus quejas de tu ropa y si no te gusta como lavo la ropa por que no lo haces tu misma de todos modos casi ni vas a la escuela- respondió muy irritada la pelirroja.

-Si no te gusta como lavo la ropa por que no lo haces tu misma-repitió Lily mientras hacia caras raras.

Justo en ese momento Lincoln entra para parar la pelea pero se olvido de dos detalles muy importantes.

-Lincoln que bueno que despertaste me podrías ayu... oh dios Lincoln- Lincoln no entendía porque Cristina no continuo hablando.

-wow, ahora entiendo por que mis hermanas siempre me decían que tocara antes de entrar a tu cuarto, dime Lincoln como puedes ser tan pervertido para exponerte de ese modo a tu pura y linda hermanita- Lincoln salio corriendo de la cocina mientras escuchaba las burlas y chistes de su hermana.

Lincoln tardo 30 minutos en salir de su cuarto solo por la vergüenza de su pequeño descuido matinal.

-Vaya Lincoln te tardaste mucho en salir del cuarto- la joven rubia sonreía de una manera muy burlona mientras comía su burrito.

-Lily no es bueno que comas burritos todos los días en el desayuno, ¿no preferirías comer un poco de fruta?- su pregunta fue respondida con Lily sacando otro burrito del microondas.

-Ni te molestes querido, ya lo intente y por eso era la discusión que muy probablemente te hizo correr a la cocina en esas... condiciones- el peliblanco pudo notar lo sonrojada que estaba su esposa.

-Iré a ver como esta mi bebita-dijo mientras salia de la cocina.

-No la despiertes sabes que se pone de mal humor-le grito Cristina.

-No me digas como cuidar a mi hija- Lincoln noto que Lily siempre se molestaba cuando le decían que hacer en especial cuando se trataba de su hija.

Lily salio de la cocina directo a su cuarto dejando a Lincoln y Cristiana para que desayunaran en silencio.

-Lincoln, ¿ya pensaste como hacer que Lily se comporte mejor?- Cristina sonaba mas tranquila pero si algo sabia de mujeres era que cuando mas tranquilas están después de una pelea es el momento cuando uno debe estar mas alerta.

-Tal vez llevarla a la feria y platicar con ella cuando este tranquila- respondió mientras ser rascaba la cabeza lo que hacia obvio que lo acababa de pensar.

-¡Lincoln!, el punto es tener una platica serie y castigarle por su comportamiento no llevarla a una cita- dijo Cristina muy molesta.

Lincoln agacho la mirada y siguió comiendo esperando que Cristina no siguiera el tema pero eso era pedir demasiado.

-Lincoln, se que no te gusta pelear con tus hermanas pero esto es por el bien de Lily y Lani,se fuerte- las palabras de Cristina llenaron de determinación a Lincoln.

-Tienes razón iré a hablar con ella en este momento- subió las escaleras con determinación paternal.

Cristiana esta feliz de que por fin Lincoln tomara el control de todo este alboroto pero todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-¡Sal de mi cuarto!- Cristina se asusto al escuchar tremendo grito.

-Lo siento por favor Lily baja eso ten piedad- fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de escuchar un fuerte golpe un el sonido de una puerta cerrarse.

Rápidamente Cristina salio corriendo de la cocina para encontrar un Lincoln embarrado de carne y queso recargado en la puerta del cuarto de Lily.

-Lincoln, ¿que ocurrió?- la pelirroja pregunto preocupada.

-Lily se estaba cambiando y entre sin tocar, jejeje- Lincoln sonó apenado por no haber tocado en especial que no es la primera vez que le ocurría esto con aun de sus hermanas pero al menos fue la menos letal de sus experiencias al crecer.

-bueno eso explica el grito pero ¿por que estas cubierto de carne y queso?- pregunto mientras aguantaba la risa.

-Lily me lanzo una pelota y un burrito, lo bueno es que no tenia salsa- Lincoln solo se paro y empezó a sacudir los restos de comida, "pero de donde saca tantos burritos" pensó el joven al terminar de sacudir se.

-Lincoln debes de tener mas cuidado y ahora por este incidente Lily estará de mal humor todo el día lo que significa que no podrás hablar con ella de manera tranquila tendrás que espera a mañana- Cristina se notaba muy frustrada con tener que esperar hasta mañana.

-Lo siento querida- Lincoln se sentía mal por esto pero como siempre el es el hombre del plan y supo como animar a su esposa.

-ya se por que no sales con alguna de tus amigas como Cookie o con Brownie, yo me encargare de todo en la casa hoy anda diviértete te lo mereces- le dio un pequeño beso en el cachete después de proponer que se tomarse un día de las peleas de Lily.

-Gracias Lincoln, desde que se mudo no eh salido de casa y seria relajante salir al menos por una tarde pero estas seguro que puedes con Lily y Lani- Cristina no era de las mujeres que salia mucho y se podría decir que era muy reservada pero eso no la volvía una antisocial solo que prefería estar con Lincoln.

El resto de la mañana trascurrió sin muchas peleas lo que significo una mañana y parte de la tarde tranquila para Lincoln, el tiempo paso y dieron las 5, al ver la hora Lincoln se dio cuenta que ya mero era la hora que acordaron las amigas de Cristina para su salida pero lo malo de todo eso era que la amiga que recogería a Cristiana vendría y para la mala suerte de Lincoln era Cookie.

Mientras Lincoln se preparaba un sándwich sonó la puerta.

-Lincoln, por favor ve y abre la tienda en un momento bajo-grito Cristina desde su cuarto.

Lincoln solo suspiro y abrió la puerta para topar se cara a cara con un dolor de muelas.

-¡HOLA!, Lincoln cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿como has estado?-Cookie no perdió el tiempo y abrazo a Lincoln junto al típico saludo con un beso en el "cachete" como saludo.

-Hola Cookie, si a pasado mucho tiempo desde la fiesta de navidad en tu casa, pasa Cristina bajara en un momento- Lincoln trato de mantener sus distancias con Cookie.

-Vamos Lincoln, ¿sigues molesto por eso?, te lo dije que solo era una prueba para saber si le serias fiel a Cristina- Lincoln solo veía los recuerdos de esa noche como una molestia.

Flashback:

La típica Fiesta navideña de adultos todos pasados de copa.

-Listo ya acosté a Cristina, gracias de nuevo por dejarnos quedarnos aquí por esta noche ni Cristina ni yo estamos en condiciones de conducir- agradeció el joven de pelo planco.

-No te preocupes para eso están los amigos pero en verdad me siento apenada de que tengas que dormir en el sofá, si te parece bien puedes dormir en mi cama conmigo, mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos y con espacio de sobra- Lincoln tomo esto como un gesto inocente entre amigos y le sonrió.

-JAJAJAJA, buena esa pero si Cristina se entera me mataría y no quiero morir tan joven- el joven no paro de reír por un tiempo.

-Tienes razón Cristina puede ser muy celosa- Cookie le dio la razón a Lincoln y se fue a dormir.

El tiempo paso y Lincoln cayo dormido lastimeramente no duro mucho ya que lo despertó una sensación muy conocida por el joven, alguien debajo de la cobija estaba devorando con mucha pasión su miembro.

-Wow, pensé que te quedaste dormida pero parece que tiene ganas de un rapidito- dijo Lincoln mientras empujaba el bulto de la cabeza para que fuera mas profundo.

Lincoln sabia que esto estaba mal en especial en la casa que no era suya pero un blowjob de la nada era algo que no podía rechazar en especial por que Cristina siempre decía que no por que le daba pena y miedo que se atorara en su boca.

-Dios que bien se siente no sabia que lo hicieras también pero siento que no deberíamos- Lincoln trataba de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Cookie pero el placer le dificultaba la tarea.

Lincoln sentía cada lamida, cada chupada e incluso cada pequeña mordida a la cabeza de su miembro y le fascinaba, Lincoln tenia bastante resistencia y el pequeño trabajo continuo por unos minutos mas hasta que sintió como todo ese placer se acumulada para una gran explosión.

EL joven de pelo blanco no pudo avisar que terminaría pero instintivamente empujo el bulto de a cabeza para acabar en lo mas profundo de la garganta de su pareja, lo que lo sorprendió fue que sintió como seguía chupando lo que causo que estuviera listo para un segundo round.

-Espera- a Lincoln ya no le importaba donde estuvieran el poderoso libido de la familia Loud se despertó.

Instintivamente Lincoln metió las manos debajo de la cobija y agarro de los hombros a su pareja, la acomodo para que su miembro estuviera a puntando directamente a la vagina y justo cuando estaba apunto de entrar fue detenido por una mano, escucho el sonido de lo que su puso era el paquete de un condón.

-No necesitamos algo como esto que empiece la diversión- al joven Loud nunca le gusto usar condones supongo que los malos hábitos de la familia se heredan.

Con una simple embestida vasto para entrar por completo y supo que le gustaba cuando la escucho gemir, "espera un momento ese gemido sonó muy diferente" pensó el joven asustado.

-Ella no te merece Lincoln- Lincoln sintió como se le helaba la sangre al escuchar esa palabras.

Lincoln quito la cobija para revelar a Cookie, desnuda y ella continuaba moviéndose buscando el placer del momento sin importarle que la viera, instantáneamente la empujo para que se quitara de encima de el.

-Cookie que demonios te pasa como puedes hacer esto, dios que diría Cristina si se enterara, oh dios que hice- Lincoln se volvió un mar de emisiones pero trato de mantener la calma no quería empezar un alboroto.

-Vamos Lincoln lo parecía que lo odiabas hace unos momento en especial cuando te rehusaste a usar condón- la acusación de Cookie hizo que Lincoln sintiera mas culpa de lo ocurrido.

-No, esto fue un error y tu lo sabes pensé que eras Cristina- Lincoln logro superar la culpa y empezó a tranquilizarse.

-No. esto no fue un error Lincoln, tu lo deseabas tanto como yo ademas cuanto tiempo es que no lo hacías con Cristina porque soltaste mucho apenas y lo pude tragar todo- Cookie tenia razón lo con lo que lo deseaba pero no con ella y sin olvidar el hecho que tenia casi un mes que Cristina y yo no lo hacíamos pero no era el momento para pensar eso.

-Lincoln, como perdonaste a Cristina por la forma que te trato y ahora están apunto de casarse, ¿por que la elegiste a ella?- eso ultimo Cookie lo dijo llorando.

Lincoln solo desvió la mirada, el sabia a que se refería ella, cuando eran niños por un estúpido vídeo Cristina lo empezó a ignorar e incluso se cambio de salón para no tratar con el pero eso fue cuando eran niños y cuando se volvieron a ver en la universidad elle se disculpo y desde entonces empezaron a salir.

-Yo la perdone desde hace mucho, Cookie no le diré a Cristina de esto pero lo mejor seria que después de hoy no volvamos avernos si no es necesario- Lincoln se sentía triste de perder a una buena amiga pero si no ponía un alto a esto le podría dar una idea equivocada.

Cookie no dijo nada mas y se fue a su cuarto, durante todo un mes Lincoln no pudo dormir por la culpa que sentía.

Fin del Flashback.

Lincoln dejo de pensar en el pasado se lamente no haberse hecho caso cuando dijo que terminaría su amistadas con Cookie para no darle una idea equivocada pero termino volviendo a cometer un error en una fiesta de disfraces y ahora Cookie cree que tiene una oportunidad de ser algo mas que amigos.

-Lincoln tierra a Lincoln en que piensas- Cookie empezó a chasquear sus dedos para llamar la atencion de Lincoln.

-Lo siento, me perdí recordando errores del pasado- dijo tratando de sonar como broma.

-Supongo que es en rechazar mi cariño esa noche de navidad jajajaja- Lincoln no tuvo el coraje de decirle que era todo lo contrario.

-oye, se que las cosas durante mucho tiempo han estado tensas entre nosotros desde lo que paso en navidad y ahora que estas casado lo nuestro seria mas imposible por que no convencemos a Cristana de hacer un trió- Cookie en verdad quería sentirse cerca de Lincoln sin importarle hacer cosas como esas.

-Cookie sabes que Cristina no aceptaría- Lincoln rechazo amablemente la oferta y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no querría hacer algo así al menos una vez en su vida pero no era justo para Cristina.

Justo cuando Cookie iba a proponer otra loca idea de sexo Cristiana bajo las escaleras.

-Cookie ya estoy lista- Cristina estaba muy emocionada de salir con una de sus amigas y mas cuando todas se reunirían.

-Wow, Cristina te ves hermosa- la pelirroja se sonrojo al escuchar, aunque no era raro que Lincoln de dijera eso.

-Al fin estas lista las demás deben ya estar esperándonos en el centro comercial, adiós Lincoln- Cookie se despidió mientras empujaba a Cristina para sacarla de la casas y no hacer esperar mas a sus amigas.

Lincoln solo se despidió desde la puerta mientras veía como se alejaban.

-Wow, ¿todas las amigas de Cristina son así de putas?- pregunto Lily mientras salia de la cocina.

-¿Supongo que escuchaste la conversación?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Si y déjame decirte que no creí que tuvieras las agallas de engañar a Tristina- Lily sonaba burlona pero a la vez decepcionada.

-Fue un accidente de hace mucho tiempo atrás y para tu información Cristiana sabe del hecho, solo mira esto- dijo Lincoln señalando a su cabeza donde entre su pelo blanco se noto una pequeña cicatriz.

-Y ¿que tiene esa cicatriz?- pregunto la joven en confusión.

-Esta cicatriz me la gane cuando le conté a Cristina lo que paso con Cookie y esta relacionada con el pequeño agujero de la cocina, no mentiré no fue lo mas inteligente del mundo contarle eso a Cristina mientras cortaba fruta para una ensalada- Lincoln trato de sonar como si todo le dio gracia pero en realidad temió por su vida al verla tan molesta y sosteniendo cuchillos, también no ayudo que tardara hasta después de casarse para contarle.

-jajajajaja- Lily reventó en risas.

-Cristina es de temer cuando en verdad esta enojada- sintió un escalofrió al recordad de nuevo la noche que los cuchillos volaron.

-oye y ¿aun así Cristina sale con Cookie como si nada?- una pregunta muy validad por parte de la niña rubia.

-si, Cristina estuvo enojada con Cookie por un tiempo pero me dijo que ella sabia que tenia sentimientos por mi durante mucho tiempo y supongo que algo así era inevitable ademas de que creo que estaba mas enojada conmigo que con Cookie- Lincoln se preguntaba si era su destino que las mujeres se enojen y lo culpen de cosas que estaban fuera de su control.

-Supongo que le contaste porque te sentías mal por mentirle y hacerla llorar por tus errores- Lily sonaba muy seria al decir eso.

-Si, tienes toda la razón- Lincoln sentía que Lily continuaría burlándose de el al admitir eso pero las risas no llegaron.

-No entiendo porque le dijiste nunca tuviste problemas al hacer eso en el pasado- al decir eso Lily salia de la sala para ir a ver a Lani.

-oye a que te refi...- Lincoln fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono.

La llamada duro poco pero se notaba que eran problemas para Lincoln al terminar la llamada.

-¿Era tu editor para preguntarte cuando terminarías el libro?- pregunto la rubia de manera fastidiada por que si era eso ella sabia que Lincoln estaría ocupado para ayudarla con sus cosas.

-Peor- Lincoln se desplomo en el sillón.

-¿te despidieron?- Lily pregunto preocupada.

-No, es mucho peor para todos- ahora Lincoln se hundió mas en el sillón.

-oh no, por favor dime que no es lo que creo que es- Lily rezaba para que no fuera eso en especial por su situación actual solo traería mas problemas.

-Si, Lori viene de visita- Lily al escuchar eso se desplomo encima de Lincoln.

-Las cosas no se podría poner peor- la joven soltó un suspiro tan grande que haría que Lucy tuviera envidia.

"Yo también espero que las cosas no empeoren" pensó Lincoln mientras trataba de mover a Lily.

 **Y con esto termino otro capitulo de la peor forma.**

 **como notaran en este capitulo escribí por primera vez algo lewd y siento que fue un asco pero tratare de mejorar en ese aspecto por que si no tendré que cambiar los planes que tenia con esta historia al menos referente a lo lewd.**

 **-Banghg: como veras para el siguiente capitulo tendremos la visita de una de las hermanas y sabrás al menos un poco de la vida de algunas.**

 **-Reila Vann: Que bueno que te gusto esta historia, espero no arruinarlo.**

 **-Sam the Stormbringer: gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia y aun tengo mucho que mejor pero gracias por las palabras de animo.**

 **-Julex93: el siguiente capitulo sera mi intento de ser gracioso o eso espero.**

 **-imperialwar1234: el hambre afecta a las personas de muchas maneras diferentes buenas y malas.**

 **-J. Nagare: si crees que empece bien espero mantener las cosas bien.**

 **bueno esta es la primera vez que hago esto de poner mensajes por las reviews, creo que no lo haré muy seguido.**

 **Gracias por Leer este capitulo espero no tardarme mucho en sacar el siguiente.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos les traigo el tercer capitulo y les digo que hubo un pequeño salto de tiempo directo a recoger a Lori del aeropuerto.**

 **Capitulo 3: ¿Recuerdos?.**

Nuevamente Lincoln se encontraba acostado en su cama debatiéndose en levantarse para desayunar o volver a dormir pero como siempre algo lo obligaba a levantarse y en este caso fue su celular.

-Hola, ¿quien habla?- pregunto medio dormido y sin ánimos.

-¡LINCOLN, CON UN DEMONIO DONDE ESTAS SE SUPONÍA QUE ME RECOGERÍAS A LAS 7 DEL AEROPUERTO!- Lincoln abrió los ojos como plato al reconocer la voz del teléfono y su cara se volvió tan blanca como su pelo.

-¡LORI!, dios lo siento lo olvide por completo perdóname ya voy en seguida- se levanto y puso el cel en altavoz.

-Lincoln como puedes ser tan despistado te hable una noche antes- Lori se tranquilizo mas rápido de lo normal.

-Lo siento Lori, Lily y Cristina tuvieron una discusión porque a Lani le salio un salpullido y Cristina quería llevarla a doctor pero Lily decía que no era nada, al final logre convencerla pero el doctor dijo que no era nada solo que cambiaran de marca de pañales y el resto de la noche Lily no dejo de restregárselo en cara porque ella tenia razón- Lincoln se vistió rápido y aun con el celular en altavoz subió al auto.

-Que bueno que Lily ponga en su lugar a Cristiana- ninguna de las hermanas le agradaba Cristina y todas la trataban muy diferente.

-Vamos Lori, Cristina solo estaba preocupada por su sobrina, ademas Lily se a estado comportando muy mal desde que se mudo con nosotros Cristina solo quiere poner un poco de orden- Lincoln sabia que lo único bueno de la visita de Lori seria que Lily se comportaría pero a la vez Cristina ahora seria dos contra una.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-pregunto Lori al escuchar que Lily se comportaba mal.

-Para empezar a faltado mucho a la escuela desde que se recupero después del parto, mintiendo cuando dice que ira a estudiar para terminar en fiestas donde termina borracha y tengo que recogerla, las peleas con Cristina y una que otra vez conmigo- Lincoln decidió delatar a Lily con Lori con la esperanza de ayuda.

-Lincoln, no me importa lo ultimo y hasta donde se de seguro fue culpa de Cristina pero se suponía que evitarías que Lily se metiera en problemas, dios todavía recuerdo lo asustados estaban papa y mama al enterarse que desapareció, recuerdas Lincoln la estuvimos buscando por dos días hasta que se te ocurrió hablarnos para regañar a nuestros padres porque según tu creías que corrieron a Lily de casa- Lincoln sabia que no fue su mejor momento pero no podían culpar a Lincoln siempre le creía a sus hermanas.

-Si, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes me sentí mal por una semana por hacer llorar a mama- sin mencionar que cuando se entro Lynn que Lincoln insulto a su madre tubo que tapiar la puerta para evitar ser molido a golpes.

-Tenias bien merecido sentirte mal y para acabar con mas malas noticias Lily estaba embarazada- Lori sonaba aun incrédula que eso le ocurriera a su inocente hermanita.

-Si, fue una noticia difícil de tragar para todos en especial a mama- Rita cuando se entero que su hija estaba embarazada se sintió mal por meses sobretodo cuando se entero que Lily mintió diciendo que la corrieron de casas y al no decir quien era el padre de la bebe.

-Pero eso ya no importa lo que importa es que no estas haciendo bien tu trabajo como tutor de Lily- Lori sonó molesta de nuevo y no se le podía culpar por estarlo.

-Lo se Lori pero que puedo hacer no me hace caso- lo que mas odiaba a Lincoln era sentirse un inútil.

-No te preocupes pensare en alguna forma de ayudare pero primero apúrate a llegar- Lori colgó después de decir eso.

Lincoln agradeció mentalmente a Lori por su ayuda y se apresuro a llegar al aeropuerto, después de una hora de estar manejando llego para ver a su hermana con una mirada que solo podría describir como si digo algo que no deba es mi funeral.

El viaje de regreso fue callado pero fue porque Lincoln tenia miedo de provocar a su hermana, Lori de todas las hermanas que tenia Lincoln era la única que sabia como tratar y ella era la única que lo trataba como de una manera diferente a todas las demás, uno podría decir que lo trataba con el mismo nivel de respecto que el le demostraba a ella.

Lincoln empezó a recordad que Lori era la hermana con la que tenia la peor relación pero todo eso cambio después de las primeras vacaciones que tuvo Lori en la universidad donde nos enteramos que ella rompió con Bobby y como es usual causo un mar de preguntas de nuestras hermanas.

Flash Back:

Lori no les dijo cual fue la razón del rompimiento pero eso no calmo a sus hermanas estaban en pie de guerra y tenían a Bobby como objetivo.

-Chicas creo que deberían dejar las cosas así y es decisión de Lori si quiere hablar de eso o no- dijo el joven Loud desde las escaleras para detener a las hermanas que iban en camino de salir dela casa para buscar la cabeza de Bobby.

-Lincoln tiene razón es mi decisión y les pido que por favor no empeoren las cosas, lo único que quiero es estar con mi familia y dejar todo eso atrás- eso calmo a las hermanas y decidieron mejor salir al centro comercial para animarla.

Los días pasaron y las cosas se tranquilizaron, una noche al terminar de hablar con Cookie de una tarea baje para tomar un poco de agua y me encontré con Lori sollozando en el sofá.

-Lori, ¿te ocurre algo?- pregunte por mera preocupación.

-No ocurre nada tonto, déjame sola- pude notar que tenia llorando un buen rato por lo rojo de sus ojos y los pocos pales en el piso.

-Vamos Lori se que dije que te dejaran de preguntar de eso pero verte en este estado me preocupa, por favor dime- Lori no dijo nada y cuando me disponía a ir.

-Tu...tuve un aborto- justo después de soltar esas palabras ella soltó en llanto abrazando a Lincoln buscando calor y apoyo.

Lincoln no dijo nada en el resto de la noche solo abrazo a Lori durante toda la noche.

Flash back end.

-Lincoln, tienes esa mirada, ¿en que piensas?- pregunto Lori sacándolo del trance.

-Recordaba el pasado- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sigues siendo un pequeño pervertido por eso- Lori lo dijo con desagrado.

-¿Por que soy un pervertido?, recordaba la noche donde estabas llorando y te ayude a que te tranquilizaras, ¿que tiene eso de pervertido?- Lincoln se sentía ofendido por las palabras de Lori.

-Si lo eres y créeme que siempre te estaré agradecida por esa noche en verdad necesitaba desahogarme eso pero te digo pervertido por que paso en la mañana y no te hagas el inocente Lincoln- Lori sonaba mas indignada que Lincoln y se pegaba mas a la puerta del carro en señal de que no quería estar cerca de su hermano.

-No se a que te refieres no hice nada malo lo recuerdo perfectamente, desperté recostado en tus piernas y te estabas burlando por que estaba babeando, luego desayunamos mientras platicábamos de la escuela- Lincoln se sentía seguro de su respuesta pero al ver la cara de Lori era obvio que algo no encajaba.

-En verdad no lo recuerdas, no me lo puedo creer- Lori se vía incrédula pero a la vez con vergüenza para evitar.

-Lori, ¿que es lo que no me quieres decir?- Lincoln ya esta preocupado por saber la verdad pero tenia que saberlo.

-Bueno, a la mañana siguiente de nuestra platica desperté cuando sentí como te acurrucabas en mi pecho, te veías muy inocente pero después de unos minutos empezaste a manosearme los pechos dormido y lo deje pasar por que estabas dormido, lo que no deje pasar fue cuando empezaste a chupar uno y decir mi nombre, le puse un alto al separar tu cabeza pero seguías manoseando, sin mencionar que traías la erección de la mañana y me vi forzada a usar la fuerza al presionar tu cara contra mi pecho hasta que te desmayaste- Lori omitió el hecho que después de tuvo que resucitar a Lincoln con respiración boca a boca pero se le hizo raro que no lo recordara.

Lincoln al escuchar eso solo se quedo callado manejando, lentamente apuntando el carro directo a un árbol hasta que Lori le da un golpe y le dice que deje de payasadas.

-Lincoln no hagas tonterías tienes que superarlo ya no eres un niño pervertido solo un pervertido, ademas no intentes chocar cuando yo estoy a tu lado tonto- Lori no le dijo que no le importo mucho eso ademas esta es una buena oportunidad de divertirse molestándolo como cuando eran niños los 4 días que se quedara en casa de Lincoln.

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema y nunca mencionemos de nuevo esto, ¿Lori nunca me dijiste el por que de tu visita?- Lincoln cambio el tema para evitar sentirse mal por algo de lo que el no tuvo control.

-Me voy a mudar de la casa de mi ex novio a unos departamentos que están a unos 30 minutos de tu casa y necesito donde quedarme al menos por unos 4 días- Lori dijo todo muy tranquilo pero cuando dijo ex novio se noto como apretó el puño y lo mejor era no preguntar.

-¿Tenias un nuevo novio?, este es el sexto desde que terminaste la universidad- Lincoln nunca se sorprendió que sus hermanas fuera populares lo que le sorprendió es que no pueden mantener ninguna relación bueno con excepción de Lynn y Lisa.

-Bueno era otro niño crecido de los que no soportan que su mujer sea mas exitosa que ellos- Lori logro tener éxito estudiando leyes y ahora es dueña del bufé de abogados mas importante de Michigan.

-Nunca entenderé como se molestan por eso- dijo Lincoln en tono burlón.

-Obvio que tu no lo entiendes en tu eres un hombre exitosos y tienes a tu esposa trofeo, no has pensado en cambiar de modelo ese ya esta muy viejo- Lincoln sabia que si no cambia el tema ella no pararía de criticar a Cristina.

-Cristina no es una esposa trofeo pero cambiando de tema, ¿has hablado con alguna de nuestras hermanas?- Lincoln tenia curiosidad de sus hermanas y era la mejor forma de evitar platicar de Cristina.

-Solo con Leni, Lynn y Lisa, Leni se esta tomando un descanso del mundo de la moda y esta full mama para su pequeña Liena ya que el dinero le sobra a ella, Lynn creo que es la entrenadora de un equipo de futbol donde esta uno de sus hijos y creo que va por el hijo numero 4, a este punto creo que solo esta violando a Liam para generar hijos para meterlos en equipos diferentes, Lisa por otra parte cuida a su pequeña Lupe junto a su esposo pero si me lo preguntas estoy 60% que Lisa engaño al pobre diablo porque la pequeña no se parece al padre en nada- Lori sonaba un poco triste cuando menciona a las hijas de sus hermanas y Lincoln sabe muy bien la razón.

-que bueno saber que están bien, yo solo he hablando con Lucy y Luna pero muy poco la verdad solo se que Lucy empezara otra carrear después de terminar la que lleva y Luna sigue viviendo con papa y mama, Las gemelas se mudaron de casa gracias al dinero de Lola como modelo y Lana abrió un taller pero con ellas no contestan mis llamadas- Lincoln sabia porque ellas no contestaban la llamada, Lola y Lana fueron las que tomaron peor la noticia sin mencionar lo hostiles y violentas que se pusieron con Cristina.

-Vaya antes eramos tan unidos y ahora apenas y nos vemos, debemos organizar un día una fiesta familiar o algo así al menos en navidad- Lincoln sintió la nostalgia de estar siempre en familia.

-Tienes razón eso seria genial- la felicidad se mostró en ambos hermanos.

El resto del viaje de regreso fue simple platica de cosas del pasado y Lincoln propuso ir por comida después de dejarla a Lori en casa, Lincoln sabia perfectamente que Lori amaba el sushi y fue lo primero que dijo.

Lincoln dejo a Lori en casa y fue a por el sushi, " que es lo peor que podría pasar dejándolas solas por unos minutos" pensó Lincoln lleno de felicidad al tener mas gente en casa.

Paso el tiempo y Lincoln se dio cuenta que se tardo mas de lo que esperaba y el sabe que sus hermanas se ponen de malas cuando tiene hambre, "ahora que lo pienso ellas se molestan por casi cualquier cosa" pensó mientras abría la puerta para escuchar risas y un fuerte olor a vino.

-Olor a vino esa no es una buena señal, mejor entro con cuidado- Lincoln avanzo en silenciosamente y aprovecho esconderse en una caja que olvido sacar ala basura.

Avanzo a paso lento pero seguro hasta llegar a la sala donde vas vio a Lori y a Cristina lo que podría describir como borrachas felices mientras que Lily les servia mas vino para que soltaran la lengua y pudiera usar algo para ganar nuevas formas de molestar a Cristina.

-Dios toda via recuerdo cuando nos enteramos que Lincoln se masturbaba, veras teníamos la manía de entrar a su cuarto sin tocar y una noche Luna llego borracha a casa, armo un escándalo despertándonos a todas y de repente escuchamos dos gritos, la vista fue hilarante era Luna embarrada la cara del batido de Lincoln, ella ni siquiera se movía solo se quedo tirada en el piso mientras Lincoln trataba de ponerse los calzoncillos y te dije algo te juro que la vi lamer un poco de su labio-las risas soltaron a mas no poder.

-Oh por dios, que horror ser bañada por las cosas de tu propio hermano- Cristina trataba de no caerse del sofá de la risa.

-Ahora entiendo las reglas de la casa y por que el cuarto de Lincoln tiene un seguro de cadena- Lily sonreía mientras apuntaba lo que decían en una pequeña libreta negra.

Lincoln al escuchar eso solo podía pensar en cuanto llevaban hablando de cosas como esas, sentía como si la caja fuera todo su mundo y quiera que la tierra se lo tragara.

-Eso no es nada deja me contarte cuando Lincoln me chupo el...- Lincoln salio de la cara para parar esa conversación.

-Alto, no sigas con eso- Lincoln brinco de la caja para arrodillarse ante Lori para pedirle que no continué.

-¿Que pasa Lincoln?, no me digas que quieres hacerlo de nuevo, bueno solo por que ando feliz pero de una vez te digo que ya no doy leche como la primera vez- Lori comenzó a descubrirse un pecho cuando Lincoln se resbalo con una de las botellas de vino, golpeándose la cabeza directamente contra la mesa de café de la sala.

Mientras todo se ponía negro Lincoln escuchaba los gritos de Lori, Cristina y Lily, "esto serán los cuatro días mas largos de mi vida" fueron los últimos pensamientos de Lincoln antes de desmayase.

 **Y este fue el tercer capitulo de lo que espero sea un fic algo largo o al menos mas largo que el primero.**

 **Ahora cosas importantes lo que piensen de los hijos de Lisa y Leni es lo que creen, fue in vitro pero el donador no sabe y nunca sabrá.**

 **Otra cosa este fue mi supuesto intento de humor en el fic y si se que fue malo pero tengo la escusa de no tener un buen sentido del humor.**

 **Bueno hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, como siempre quiero empezar agradeciendo a los que lectores que le han dado una oportunidad a mi fic y este sera el ultimo capitulo del fic al menos en este mes por las fiestas, lo siento y disfruten.**

 **Capitulo 4: Secreto.**

-Dios, ¿que paso?- Lincoln se levanto con un tremendo dolor de espalda y cabeza.

-¿Quieres la versión larga o corta?- pregunto una voz que Lincoln no reconoció hasta que la fijo con la vista.

-La corta Lily-Lincoln podía admirar como se formaba una sonoriza en su cara que dejaría a la del Grinch en vergüenza.

-Bueno, primero Lori te avergonzó en frente de Cristina y de mi, te resbalaste con una botella de vino y caíste en la mesita por suerte era una barata con vidrio falso, me pegaste un susto de muerte y fui por el botiquín para arreglarte, lo cual fue muy fácil pero cuando fui a dejar el botiquín me encontré con esto y tuve que gravarlo- Lily prendió sus celular y le mostró el ultimo vídeo.

Lincoln puede ver como Lori trata de amamantar a su yo inconsciente mientras que Cristina solo se reía, el vídeo era 10 minutos de lo mismo.

-Vaya que tienes suerte Linky es el tercer pecho mas grande que has tenido tan cerca de la cara, Cristina seria el quinto- Lincoln al escuchar eso se dio cuenta que Lily tenia conocimiento de varios accidentes que pasaron en la familia con sus hermanas mas voluptuosas.

-No tengo idea de que hablas pero por favor borra eso- la mirada de la joven loud le decía a Lincoln que ella no dejara olvidar esto tan fácil.

-Bueno tu ganas lo borrare pero primero se lo mostrare tontina para que vea como su cuñada la pone en vergüenza al complacer mejor a su esposo aun que el este inconsciente- Lily salio corriendo antes que Lincoln pudiera siguiera tratara de decirle que no lo hiciera.

Lincoln se quedo en silencio al ver que no podía detener a Lily y justo cuando se paro escucho el grito de Cristina.

-¡PERO QUE MIERDA PASO AYER!- Lincoln sabia que se avecinaba una tormenta e hizo lo único razonable que podía hacer.

Algo que Lincoln aprendió sea por sentido común o miedo es que cuando una mujer esta enojado contigo y con otra mujer es mejor huir para vivir otro día, Lincoln fue y agarro a Lani para que ella no escuchara nada, subió a su carro y se fue.

-Ahora entiendo porque tiene problemas para controlar a Lily- Lincoln reconoció esa voz.

-Lori, ¿de donde saliste?- Lincoln tenia rato que no lo sorprendían de este modo.

-Cuando Cristina grito me despertó y vi como huías del lugar en vez de ponerte los pantalones y hacerte respetar en la casa- las palabras de Lori hicieron sentir mal a Lincoln por huir.

-Lori, yo he parado muchas peleas de Cristina vs Lily pero eran por que estaban molestas la una a la otra pero en este caso su furia estaba contra mi persona y yo se lo que pasa en esas ocasiones- dijo Lincoln mientras mostraba una pequeña cicatriz oculta por su pelo.

-Tenias que traer eso de nuevo, no te vasto que nos estuviéramos disculpando por semanas y que mama nos castigara durante meses sin mencionar que yo ya no vivía en casas y seguía castigada- Lori siempre se sintió mal por esa pelea que tuvieron con su hermano cuando Lincoln se metió en problemas por pelear en la escuela donde mando al hospital al ex novio de Lyn miembros del equipo de futbol americano.

-Lo siento, no me gusta recordar esa pelea y mas cuando la pude evitar explicando por que hice lo que hice- Lincoln bajo la mirada en señal de vergüenza porque esa fue la unica vez que se enojo y lastimo a alguien.

-Lincoln, tu hiciste lo correcto, el tipo se merecía los golpes que le diste por lo que tenia planeado hacer a Lynn, fue nuestra culpa por no confiar en ti en primer lugar- Lori sentía mucha culpa por que fue de las primeras en ponerse del lado del ex de Lynn cuando se enteraron de la pelea.

Lincoln recordaba la razón de la pelea como si fuera ayer, el ex de Lynn tenia planeado tener sexo con ella, filmarlo y convencer a Lynn para que se acostara con sus amigos por dinero, Lincoln al enterar de eso fue directo a pelear contra el causando un alboroto en la escuela, la iglesia y un pequeño puesto de subway.

-Pelear nunca es bueno, cause muchos daños y en la discusión con ustedes dijimos cosas que solo nos lastimamos en especial a Lynn- Lincoln le dijo cosas que afectaron mucho a Lynn y tardo mucho en volver a ser la de siempre.

-Lincoln sabes que no fue tu culpa la razón del cambio de Lynn fue por la culpa por no creerte y tu accidente durante la pelea en la casa- la discusión de ese día termino con Lynn empujando a Lincoln por las escaleras, Lincoln no despertó hasta el siguiente día.

-Todavía recuerdas lo que me gritaron Luna y Lola- Lincoln le dio risa recordar las acusaciones de sus hermanas.

-No me lo recuerdes, ellas creían que estabas enamorado de Lynn y lo hiciste por celos- ese recuerdo hizo sentir raro a Lori en especial después del lo que paso en casa con lo de amamantarlo.

-Sabes que aun no me creo que le gane 4 personas- Lincoln no recuerda muy bien los detalles de la pelea.

-Recuerda que cuando te hacían bully, Pop-pop te mando a entrenar con su viejo amigo, ¿como se llamaba no recuerdo?- Lori solo recordaba lo extraño que era ese viejo.

-Se llamaba Augus, era un buen hombre algo raro pero bueno- Lincoln recuerda las dolorosas tardes de entrenamiento con Augus.

-Todavía recuerdo lo que te dijo cuando te recogí una vez, grito, relájate hijo disfruta cada momento, pelea y como buena comida, pelea y bebe buen licor, pelea y acuéstate con mujeres bellas, al diablo, pelea con mujeres bellas- Lori recuerda que grito eso mientras bebía directo de una botella de vino.

-Si también me dijo que el no peleaba por el bien y que no peleaba por el mal, el solo peleaba- Lincoln se pregunto que hubiera pasado si hubiera seguido entrenado con Augus.

-Y a todo caso, ¿a donde vamos?- la pregunta de Lori era por que llevaban 4 vueltas a la calle de la casa de Lincoln.

-rayos, vamos al parque para llevar a Lani y pasar la mañana hasta que se le pase el coraje a Cristina- Lincoln solo lo dijo porque en verdad no tenia un plan y solo vio el letrero del parque.

-Si parece una buena idea- dijo Lori mientras sonreía.

Llegaron rápidamente al parque y encontraron lugar para estacionarse, se dirigieron al lugar favorito de Lani y ese era el arenero, mientras que ellos fueron a sentarse en una banca que estaba al frente del arenero para vigilar a Lani y platicar.

-¿Que tienes planeado hacer después de mudarte?, Lori- la pregunta de Lincoln no era porque quería que se fuera si no mas bien por que le preocupada su hermana.

-Te seré franca quiero un bebe- Lori sonaba con tristeza al decir eso.

-¿Planeas adoptar?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

-Planeo hacer lo mismo que Leni y Lisa pero cuando le pregunte me dijo que se termino la muestra del donador que uso para sus hijas- Lincoln noto la tristeza que emanaba Lori.

-Supongo que buscaras otro en esos bancos de esperma costosos- el dinero nunca fue un problema en su familia por los éxitos de cada miembro de la familia.

-De hecho vine para buscar al donador y pedirle un a muestra- eso sorprendió mucho a Lincoln.

-Vaya, ¿cuando piensas ir a verlo?- los instintos de hermano se despertaron a pesar de ser el menor no quiere que su hermana vaya sola.

-Tal vez mañana, el problema es que el no sabe que fue donador ni que tiene 3 hijas pero espero que me ayude- Lori sonaba positiva a eso ultimo.

-Bueno eso sera una sorpresa pero igualmente te acompañare no vaya ser que reaccione violento al saberlo- Lincoln entro en modo protector.

Lori al ver como Lincoln sonaba tan protector como si ella fuera la hermana menor hizo que se le soltara una pequeña risa.

-Oye de que te ríes- dijo Lincoln mientras abrazaba a Lori.

-Te recuerdo que yo soy la mayor tonto no necesito que me cuides pero aprecio que me quieras acompañar- Lori regreso el abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en el cachete a su hermanito.

-Pero que linda pareja me recuerda a mi con mi esposo que en paz descante- una señora mayor que paseaba los vio y pensó que eran una pareja.

-No so...-Lincoln no pudo terminar por que Lori mientras lo abrazaba lo apretó para interrumpirlo.

-Gracias, somos muy felices- dijo Lori a la viejita.

-Y supongo que esa es su bebita verdad, que linda como se llama- pregunto la curiosa viejita.

-se llama Lani es nuestra pequeña ángel verdad, querido- Lori vio a Lincoln con una mirada que lo intimido a seguir con el juego.

-C..claro que lo es querida, jejeje- Lincoln soltó una risa nerviosa.

-No quiero sonar entrometida pero ¿cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?- la viejita se pregunto con inocencia.

-Se podría decir que nos conocemos de toda la vida pero estamos juntos desde hace 14 años y nos casamos hace 6- Lori sonaba tan seguro y alegre de esa mentira.

-Vaya ya tienen mucha historia y que bueno que se tomaron su tiempo hoy en día las jóvenes se casas casi por capricho y terminan separándose por cualquier cosas al darse cuenta que no están felices juntos- el comentario de la señora le hizo que Lincoln pensara si se caso muy rápido con Cristina.

-Soy muy feliz de haberlo conocido- Lori sonó muy sincera al decir eso.

-Bueno ya no les quito mas tiempo hasta luego- dijo la viejita que se despidió sin dar su nombre.

-Adios que le vaya bien- dijo Lori.

Lincoln espero a que la viejita se fuera para poder hablar con Lori.

-Lori en que estas pensando porque rayos dices que estamos juntos que pasa si luego me ve con Cristina- la preocupación de Lincoln era real y muy valida.

-Exageras dudo que se vuelvan a ver- eso no tranquilizo mucho a Lincoln.

-Ademas porque te molestas tan malo crees que es estar en una relación conmigo- Lori solo agacho la cara al decir eso.

-No creo que sea malo estar en una relación contigo, lo siento no quise sonar tan negativo a eso y si sirve de algo no me desagradaría estar en una relación contigo si no...-Lincoln no pudo terminar la frase al notar que Lori no estaba triste si no que trataba aguantar la risa.

-Dios en verdad que eres un pervertido,jajajaja- Lori empezó a reírse muy fuerte mientras que Lincoln se ponía como un tomate.

-Cállate no me dejaste terminar, quería decir que no me desagradaría la idea si no fuéramos hermanos- después de decir eso la risa de Lori se paro.

-Tan grande el problema que seamos hermanos- dijo Lori muy seria sin mirar a Lincoln.

Eso tomo a Lincoln de sorpresa y no sabia que decir o como contestar a eso hasta que de nuevo escucho a risa de Lori trataba de aguantar.

-Dios como puedes ponerte a pensar en eso, que le paso a mi hermano en que momento se volvió un pervertido jajaja- Lori continuo riéndose de Lincoln por un rato.

Lincoln solo se quedo callado y sonrojado por haberse dejado engañar por Lori.

-En lo que paras de burlarte de mi voy por un refresco, ¿quieres algo?- dijo Lincoln mientras se levantaba para ir a la tienda de golosinas del parque.

-Si, tráeme una soda de naranja por favor y unas papas- instantáneamente paro de reír para pedirle a su hermano algo de comer.

-De acuerdo, no me tardo- a eso Lori solo asintió y se puso a vigilar a Lani.

Mientras Lincoln se alejaba Lori volteo a ver a Lincoln, "no sonó tan negativo a la idea" pensó Lori mientras volvía a vigilar a Lani.

El resto de la mañana paso muy rápido mientras platicaban y se reían de las tonterías que hacían los ex novios de Lori, hubieran seguido platicando pero notaron que Lani ya se estaba quedando dormida y decidieron volver a casa para ver los daños a la casa por la ira de Cristina.

-Bueno creo que sera mejor que regresemos a casa para que Lani duerma una siesta, mientras recojo la basura ¿puedes ir por Lani?- pregunto Lincioln mientras tiraba la basura.

-Si, no te preocupes- dijo mientras se disponía a agarrar a Lani.

-Oye, Lori me podías hacer un favor y averiguar por que Lily es tan hostil con Cristina- Lincoln puso cara de suplica al pedir eso.

-De acuerdo lo hace pero creo tener una idea o dos del porque la hostilidad hacia ella pero se lo preguntare mañana- Lori sabia que Lily estaba incontrolable en la casa y se preocupa que por molestar a Lincoln y Cristina, Lily cometa de nuevo el error de confiar en un extraño.

-Gracias, en verdad te lo agradezco- Lincoln se sentía aliviado de que Lori lo ayudara con Lily.

-Y no te preocupes ya pensare en algo para que me pagues mi gran ayuda- dijo Lori en con un gran toque de soberbia.

Al ver la sonrisa de Lori, Lincoln solo pudo sentir un golpe a su cartera, el viaje de regreso a casa no duro mucho ya que el parque quedaba cerca de casa, al llegar notaron que el buzón estaba dañado como si lo hubieran pateado varias veces.

-Eso no puede ser bueno- dijo Lincoln mientras se estacionaba.

Justo en el momento que Lincoln salio del carro Lily salio disparada y muy molesta en dirección a Lincoln.

-Por fin llegas estaba preocupada, ¿Por que te llevas a Lani?- dijo muy molesta mientras empujaba a Lincoln con toda la fuerza que tenia la joven loud.

-Oye tranquila solo fuimos al parque mientras pasaba el enojo de Cristina- dijo Lincoln mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Y eso te da derecho a llevarte a mi hija- grito Lily mientras volvía a empujar a Lincoln.

-Oye esa no es forma de tratar a tu hermano y mas vale que te disculpes con el- dijo una muy molesta Lori al ver como trataba Lily a su hermano.

-Tu no te metas, tu no tienes derecho a decirme nada, ademas dame a mi hija, no te di permiso de cargarla- dijo mientras volvía a empujar a Lincoln.

-Mira tu pequeña niña malcriada no tienes derecho de hablarme así a Lincoln ya que el te mantienen a ti y a tu hija- Lori esta muy enojada pero no grito para no despertar a Lani.

-Lo siento Cristina 2, prometo ya no empujar a mi hermano, dime Lincoln que hiciste para que poner a Lori de tu lado. ¿te la tiraste?- ese ultimo comentario hizo que Lori se molestara al punto que camino cargando a Lani a la casa.

-Rayos ahora si se pondrá fea la cosa- dijo Lincoln mientras se paraba.

-Corrió igual que Cristina, típico estas rodeada de mujeres que corren, bueno solo yo y Lani somos diferentes- dijo Lily mientras se soltaba una risita.

-Lily, como eras muy pequeña para recordad pero Lori después de Lynn es de las que nunca debes provocar y te recomiendo que cuando salga te disculpes- dijo Lincoln tratando de entrar en razón a Lily.

Lily solo ignoro los comentarios de Lincoln y entro a casa.

-¡LILY!- se escucho un grito saliendo de la cocina.

-Oh no- fue lo único que dijo Lincoln antes de correr a detener a una iracunda Lori.

-¡LINCOLN, NO TE METAS EN ESTO LE ENSEÑARE UNA LECCIÓN A ESTA NIÑA MALCRIADA!-grito Lori mientras le mandaba dagas con la mirada a Lily.

Lily solo miro asustada como Lincoln trataba con todas sus fuerzas evitar que Lori brincara encima de ella.

-LINCOLN MAS TE VALE QUE ME SUELTES- volvió a decir Lori mientras lentamente se acercaba a una muy asustada Lily.

-No, primero cálmate- dijo Lincoln tratando de sonar valiente pero al joven le temblaban las piernas.

-ESTOY CALMADA LINCOLN QUE NO VEZ- la sonrisa de Lori solo asusto mas a Lincoln.

-L..L..Lori, lo siento no quise decir lo que dije- Lincoln noto lo asustada que sonaba Lily.

-NO TE PREOCUPES LILY YA NO ESTOY MOLESTA SOLO ACÉRCATE PARA DARTE UN ABRAZO- ni Lincoln, ni Lily, creyeron lo que dijo Lori.

-Lincoln creo que mejor voy a salir con una amigo por favor cuidad a Lani nos vemos al rato- dijo Lily mientras corría para agarrar sus cosas y salir por la puerta.

-LILY VEN EN ESTE INSTANTE Y DALE UN ABRAZO A TU HERMANA- grito Lori una ultima vez antes que Lily saliera corriendo.

-Wow en verdad que la asustaste Lori, por un minuto pensé que en verdad la atacarías- dijo Lincoln mientras la soltaba.

-LILY NO CORRAS NIÑA MALCRIADA VEN EN ESTE INSTANTE- en ese momento Lincoln se dio cuenta que lori no jugaba y la suje to de nuevo justo antes que saliera de la casa.

Lincoln tardo 2 horas en calmar a Lori y mientras fue a la cocina a preparar un cafe para calmar a Lori vio una nota de Cristina clava en la mesa con un cuchillo.

La nota decía que Cristina salio con Coookie para calmarse y que cuando volviera hablaría muy seria miente, "Mañana si que sera un día pesado" pensó Lincoln mientras dejaba la nota y terminaba de preparar el café para Lori.

-Aquí esta tu café, Lori- Lori no dijo nada solo lo tomo y dio un pequeño sorbo.

-Tenia rato que no te veía tan molesta, no desde la vez que en tu cumpleaños Luan te regalo un consolador con forma de maíz- dijo Lincoln mientras recordaba esa chistosa y aterradora escena.

-Lincoln, me disculpo por haber perdido el control de ese modo- Lori sonaba muy apenada ya que tenia mucho que no explotaba de ese modo.

-No te preocupes ademas creo que ayudo al menos creo que te respetara a ti- dijo Lincoln soltando una pequeña risa.

-Lincoln, esto no es para reírse ahora sera mas difícil hablar con ella mañana- ahora Lori sonaba frustrada.

Lincoln hizo lo único que le a funcionado durante todo su tiempo de hermano menor y mayor, un simple abrazo siempre arregla todo con sus hermanas al menos cuando están tristes.

-Gracias Lincoln y aprovechando que estamos solo hay algo que tengo que decirte- Lincoln noto el nerviosismo de Lori y eso solo significaba que le diria algo muy grande.

-No te preocupes Lori sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea- Lincoln soltó su mejor sonrisa para tranquilizar a su hermana.

-De acuerdo Lincoln creo que es momento que te diga quien es el donador de Leni y Lisa-

 **Bueno con esto termina el el capitulo 4 y espero que les gustara.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir respecto a este capitulo mas que decidí darle un cambio a la historia y siento que hice lo correcto o eso espero.**

 **Una ultima cosas como notaron en el fic Conociendo a una persona, escribí de una manera diferente a la que usualmente escribo y quería saber si prefieren ese modo o continuo escribiendo de esta forma al menos para este fic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welp, creo que es momento de poner este capitulo y disculparme por mal que salio el segundo capitulo de Lois, digamos que cuando lo escribí no estaba en mi mejor momento de salud pero creo que ya paso y podre escribir otro capitulo medio decente de esta historia, disfrútenlo, otra cosa me di cuanta que solo 2 personas notaron mi mala referencia que puse en el fic y me di cuenta que eran de algo muy poco conocido espero que estas sena mas conocidas.**

 **Capitulo 5: Huir y Caer.**

Lincoln Loud un joven adulto de 26 años con una vida normal y con un solo problema en su vida pero todo cambio en un sola tarde al enterarse de una perturbadora verdad, cuantas personas podrían decir que a sus 26 años han descubierto que tenían dos hijas de las cuales no sabían que eran sus hijas y lo peor de todo es que las madres son sus hermanas, Lincoln al enterarse de esto y que de su hermana mayor también quiere un bebe de el hizo lo único que cualquier adulto razonable haría en su lugar, escapar de la ciudad.

-Esto no puede estar pasándome, no es posible debe ser un sueño o estoy tal vez es una broma y Luan saldrá detrás de mi con un cartel de caíste hermanito- Lincoln se repetía una y otra vez para pero el sabia que no podía escapar de la verdad pero nadie dijo que no podría escapar de la ciudad.

De repente el celular de Lincoln empezó a sonar y no tuvo mas remedio que estacionarse para poder contestar, puede estar huyendo pero la seguridad es primero.

-Rayos es Lori- dudando si contestar o no, Lincoln decide ignorar la llamada y continuar manejando.

No tardo mucho en volver a sonar el celular pero Lincoln lo apago y siguió manejando para ordenar sus pensamientos, manejo durante horas hasta que le dio hambre y vio un bar restaurante a un lado de la carretera y decido parar a cenar.

-huir si que da hambre y este parece ser un buen lugar para comer algo- al entrar noto que estaba medio lleno lo que era bueno para que le sirvieran rápido la comida.

Apenas se sentó y una linda camarera con un pin que decía, Hola soy Clare, ese nombre resonaba en la mente de Lincoln pero no podía identificar de donde.

-Hola lindo, toma el menú y cuando estés listo para ordenar solo levanta la mano- dijo muy animada la camarera.

-Gracias, emmm Clare- Lincoln trataba de recordar de donde le sonaba el nombre y justo le llego la respuesta cuando vio un pin de un perro.

-Oh por dios Clare eres tu, no te veía desde que Watterson escapo por quinta vez a mi casa, dios cuanto tiempo- Lincoln le llegaron los recuerdo de la infancia cuando todo era mas inocente y no una pesadilla.

-Señor me esta poniendo nerviosa no lo conozco- dijo claramente asustada.

-Clare, soy Lincoln, ¿no me recuerdas?- dijo preocupado por que vio acercarse alguien de seguridad.

-¿Lincoln?, ya te recuerdo eras el hermano mayor de Lana rayos y yo pensé que eras un viejo raro- la joven mecerá solo empezo a reír por confundir a Lincoln con un viejo solo por el pelo blanco.

-¿En serio me veo tan viejo?-pregunto preocupado Lincoln.

-Lo siento es que ha pasado mucho desde que dejamos de vernos cuando watterson dejo de escaparse- Clare estaba agradecida de que siempre escapara el mismo lugar.

-Tienes razón en eso ese perro se escapaba una vez al año por alguna razón y hablando de el, ¿como esta esa bola de pelos?- Lincoln recordaba lo gigantesco que se puso después de 2 años.

-Ya no es tan activo como antes pero me alegra que después de tantos años siga vivo- Clare le preocupaba que de un día para otro su amado perro la dejara pro apreciaba pasar tiempo con el.

-Que bueno que siga vivo y eso me dice que le has cuidado mucho, Lana estará orgullosa de saber eso- Lana era la que mes estaba en contacto con Clare cuando eran pequeños hasta que ella se mudo.

-¡Clare deja de coquetear con los clientes y ponte a trabajar!- grito el bartender lo cual hizo que Clare lo volviera a ver con una mirada llena de enojo.

-Lincoln ignora al impertinente de mi hermano, siempre grita eso cuando hablo con algún conocido- la joven mecerá se escucho muy tranquila pero su cara decia todo lo contrario.

-Debe ser divertido trabajar con un familiar- dijo Lincoln para ver si Clare se tranquilizaba.

-Todo lo contrario es un fastidio pero no solo es mi hermano este es un negocio familiar, mi madre y primas son mecerás, mi pa y tíos son cocineros, mi hermano y su novia trabajan en la barra- Lincoln se sorprendió mucho al escuchar eso y se pregunto como hubiera sido trabajar en el restauran de su padre cuando eran niños.

-Wow a eso le llamo ambiente familiar jejeje- Clare no se le dio risa el comentario.

-No es un fastidio y mas por que soy la nueva, por el chistesito no te daré el descuento de amigos- Lincoln decidió no hacer mas comentarios y ordenar solo una hamburguesa con papas.

Al estar solo Lincoln recordó la razón del porque esta en este restaurante y solo podía sentir miedo, desesperación y un poco de culpa, sentimientos que el sentía eran completamente normales en una situación como esta pero se pregunta si no exagero al escapar, Lori se veía muy preocupada por mi reacción a la noticia pero alguien podría culpar a Lincoln por sentirse raro al tener un año queriendo tener su propia familia y de repente saber que tiene hijas que no conoce en persona sin mencionar que una de ellas tiene un padre que no es su padre "¿por que Lisa habrá hecho eso?, ¿acaso no esta felizmente casada?" eran preguntas que sonaban en la cabeza de Lincoln pero otro pensamiento llego a su mente "Leni, ¿en que esta pensando? y que sera de Liena cuando ella empiece a preguntar quien es su padre, ¿que le dirá Leni?" Lincoln empezó a pensar que en unos años Leni seria capas de decirle al verdad y ella fuera a su casa para verlo.

-¿Que diría Christina si llegara a pasar?- se pregunto en voz alta mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

-Aquí esta tu orden Lincoln, disfrútalo- dijo Clare mientras le entregaba su pedido.

-Gracias, Clare- dijo Lincoln sonando agradecido por no tardar mucho.

Lincoln disfruto la comida pero durante todo ese tiempo no dejo de pensar en su dilema pero fue cuando algo mas fuerte lo golpeo directo a la cara al terminar la hamburguesa, Lori también quiere quiere un bebe del mismo donador de sus hermanas, ¿como pudo ignorar algo como eso?, aun que toda la revelación fue de estar en calma a gritos en unos pocos segundo " ni siquiera le di oportunidad de explicarse" pensó Lincoln mientras seguía hundiéndose mas en culpa por lo que ocurrió.

-Creo que necesito un trago- Lincoln sabia que tenia una poca resistencia al alcohol pero eso no le importaba necesitaba algo para despejar su mente.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Lincoln, Lori no paraba de caminar en círculos marcando el mismo numero una y otra vez por mas de 5 horas.

-Bien hecho Lori, ¿como puede arruinar todo?, Lisa fue muy clara solo duérmelo y consigue la muestra a mano pero no, Lori tiene que decirle la verdad y arruinarlo todo para ella y sus hermanas- Lori solo podía pensar en lo que le pasa cuando Lisa se entere que le dijo la verdad a Lincoln.

-Lo bueno es que Chirstina se quedara en casa de sus amigas porque tomo de mas y Cookie no quiso arriesgar a manchar su carro de vomito- el otro problema era Lily pero para suerte de Lori, ella no pregunto donde estaba Lincoln por miedo de despertar la furia de Lori.

-¿Por que no contesta?- justo después de decir eso su teléfono sonó y al ver el numero de la llamada se alivio al ver que era Lincoln.

-Oh por dios Lincoln que bueno que contestas me tenias muy preocupada, ¿donde estas?- pero solo escucho silencio hasta que una voz áspera y profunda contesto.

-Emmm señora acabo de encontrar a su esposo tirado afrente de lo que creo que es su carro completamente borracho y la llamo desde el celular de el porque mientras buscaba una identificación lo encontré apagado y vi todas las llamadas perdidas- explico el extraño de una manera muy desinteresada o mas bien como si fuera un fastidio.

-Gracias por tomarse la molestia de ayudarlo me podría decir donde esta para poder ir a recogerlo- dijo aliviada Lori al saber que Lincoln esta bien.

-Si, se encuentra en el estacionamiento del restauran Rosemary a las afueras de la ciudad- contesto el misterioso extraño.

-De nuevo gracias, emmm ¿cual es su nombre señor?- pregunto Lori para saber a quien agradecer esta ayuda.

-Mi nombre es Geralt, señora- contesto de manera tranquila.

-Bueno gracias, Geralt voy en camino para recogerlo- dijo Lori antes de colgar y pedir un taxi.

-¡Lily, voy a recoger a Lincoln porque se emborracho y no puede manejar de regreso!- grito Lori mientras salia a espera el taxi a fuera.

Lori durante todo el viaje en taxi estuvo preocupada por si Lincoln estando borracho haya dicho algo respecto a su situación con alguien.

-Gracias por traerme y guarde el cambio- dijo Lori al bajarse del taxi.

-Gracias señorita- dijo el taxista y se marcho.

Lori empezó a buscar el carro de Lincoln en el estacionamiento.

-Bueno eso fue rápido- dijo al encontrar el carro estacionado cerca de la entrada con Lincoln inconsciente recargado en la puerta con una nota pegada en el pecho.

Lori corrió directo a el para ver como se encontraba y para ver si veía al señor Geralt por alguna parte pero solo encontró una nota que decía que tuvo que noquear a Lincoln por que se puso violento pensado que le robo el celular.

-Dios Lincoln en que pensabas al beber- dijo la rubia mientras luchaba para acomodar a Lincoln en la parte trasera del carro.

El viaje de regreso fue calmado porque Lincoln estuvo inconsciente hasta que llegaron a casa donde entre Lori con la ayuda de Lily metieron a Lincoln a la casa entre quejidos y molestias de la joven Loud.

-Bueno ya que el señor borracho esta en el sofa, yo me voy a mi cuarto a dormir y para que no me molesten cerrare mi puerta así que ni toques porque no contestare- dijo Lily mientras subía las escaleras para entrar a su cuarto.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Lily- agradeció Lori mientras que Lily solo se despedía con la mano.

-Looooori, lo siento- Lori volteo para ver a Lincoln tratando de pararse.

-Lincoln, no te levantes- pero Licoln simplemente no hizo caso y se sentó.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho por huir- dijo Lincoln tratando de abrazar a Lori.

Lori sabia que Lincoln siempre se disculpaba de todo, incluso cuando el no tenia la culpa.

-Lincoln, tu no tienes la culpa de nada y no tienes por que disculparte- dijo Lori mientras se acomodaba y abrazaba a Lincoln.

-Lo siento...- fue lo único que dijo Lincoln mientras hundía su cara en el pecho de su hermana.

-Tranquilo Lincoln, nadie esta molesto contigo es mas soy yo la que te debe una disculpa- dijo Lori mientras acomodaba a Lincoln en su pecho y se recostaba en el sofá.

-Tu no tienes porque disculparte Lori, todo es mi culpa no te deje explicar y me asuste- Lori podía ver lo desanimado que sonaba Lincoln mientras ella acariciaba su lindo cabello blanco para tranquilizarlo.

-Lincoln, quiero que entiendas que no estoy molesta y quiero que escuches lo que te quiero decir, ¿de acuerdo?- Lincoln solo asintió con la cabeza aun metida entre el pecho de Lori.

-Bueno como te dije las hijas de Lisa y Leni son tuyas, Lisa consiguió las muestras mientras dormías en la fiesta de navidad de hace 4 años, no preguntes como solo me dijo que fue fácil, al principio lo uso para experimentos que literalmente no entendí lo que dijo- dijo Lori mientras continuaba jugando con el pelo de Lincoln.

-¿Pero como pensó que era buena idea usarlo para embarazarse?, no sabe que es peligroso hacer eso entre hermanos- dijo Lincoln preocupado por la salud de sus hijas/sobrinas.

-Lisa me dijo que todo lo hizo para probar eliminar problemas genéticos durante el embarazo y ella pensó que mejor forma de probarlo que con un embarazo entre hermanos- dijo Lori aun sonado sorprendida de lo arriesgada que fue Lisa al hacer eso.

-¿Cual es la razón de Leni para hacer esto?- pregunto Lincoln mientras de os pechos de su hermana bajaba al estomago.

-Bueno Leni siempre te vio como la imagen ideal para un novio, lo cual pensó ella pensó no seria tan difícil de encontrar alguien como tu pero resulto todo lo contrario ya que solo atraía idiotas que querían aprovecharse de ella y ahora que era famosa sucedía lo mismo, ella se rindió con lo de buscar pareja pero ella quería tener un bebe y cuando visito a Lisa, ella le contó todo y al saber que no tendría problemas Leni acepto- Leni sonaba triste por Leni y por su forma de ser no puso conocer a alguien que la quisiera como es.

-Lori, ¿ellas tenían pensado decirme eso?- Lori noto un poco molesto a Lincoln.

-Lisa dijo que no era necesario pero Leni dijo que te diría cuando Liena cumpliera 13 años- Lori esperaba que Lincoln no preguntara por ella pero cuando sintió el apretón de Lincoln, sabia que ella seguía.

-¿Y tu?- pregunto Lincoln volteando a ver a Lori directamente a los ojos.

-Yo, me entere hace unos meses cuando le contaba a Leni mi decisión de tener un bebe y a ella se le soltó, la verdad estaba furiosa con ambas pero después de que Lisa me explico quise hacerlo pero ya no tenían muestras y Lisa me dijo que consiguiera mas- Lori sonaba muy nerviosa pensado en como reaccionaria.

-Entonces eso es lo que soy para ustedes un repartidor de muestras para experimentos y un donador que pudo ser cualquiera para sus deseos de ser madre- dijo Lincoln mientras dejaba de abrazar a Lori y trataba de levantarse para irse a su cuarto.

-No Lincoln lo hicimos porque te conocemos de por vida y sabemos que tu eras perfecto para ser el padre de nuestros bebes- dijo Lori jalando a Lincoln para que se sentara de nuevo al sofá pero ella notaba que el se estaba molesto y seguía un poco borracho porque no pudo dar muchos pasos.

-Y dime Lori, ¿pensabas decirme esto? o ¿lo harías cuando estaba inconsciente?- dijo claramente mas molesto Lincoln.

-Estuve apunto de hacerlo pero...-Lincoln no la dejo terminar cuando el se paro y la empujo.

-Y decidiste decirme para burlarte de mi por que si mal no recuerdo te estabas riendo cuando me lo dijiste- Lori trataba de levantar se para calmar a Lincoln pero el la volví a empujar al sofá.

-No Lincoln, me detuve porque al ver tu rostro durmiente supe que no podía, yo quería que supieras para que me ayudaras con esto con tu consentimiento- esta explicacion trataba de hacer que Lincoln se tranquilizara pero Lori vio un efecto contrario.

-Ooooh ya veo quieres que sea consensual no te preocupes Lori, te daré gusto- Lori no entendió lo que Lincoln trato de decir hasta que sucedió.

-Esto es lo que querías no Lori, que hiciera esto- dijo Lincoln mientras levantaba la blusa y el sostén de Lori dejando a la vista el pecho de su hermana.

Para Lori el mundo se detuvo, no sabia si lo empujaba, gritaba por ayuda o simplemente lo convertía en un pretzel humano, de lo que ella estaba segura era que no podría creer lo que su amado hermanito acababa de hacer.

-¿Por que tan callada?, recuerda que ayer tu querías que pasara esto, yo solo te estoy dando gusto- dijo Lincoln mientras que con el dedo daba pequeños círculos en el pezón de Lori hasta ponerlo duro.

-L...Lincoln detente- dijo Lori de manera muy silenciosa por el miedo delo que esta ocurriendo.

-¿Que dijiste Lori?, no te escucho habla mas fuerte- dijo mientras se agachaba para darle una pequeña lamida al pezón de Lori.

-Mmmm delicioso pero esto no es lo que quieres, tu quieres que haga hagamos esto verdad- Lori sabia lo que seguida.

Lincoln de un solo tirón bajo el pantalón de Lori dejando al descubierto su ropa interior, no noto que Lori tenia un lindo conjunto de ropa interior de color azul celeste.

-Vaya que lindo conjunto, no me digas que tenias planeado esto de un principio, bueno es hora de darte gusto- Lincoln simplemente desabrocho su pantalón.

-Pero primero vamos haber si estas lista- dijo Lincoln mientras introducía dos dedos dentro de su aterrada hermana.

-Bueno, no estas muy lista pero eso no sera problema para ti ¿verdad?- dijo Lincoln mientras se acomodaba para embestir a su hermana y darle lo que el según pensaba que ella quería pero algo lo detuvo.

La mano de Lori detuvo el avance de Lincoln, ella ya se encontraba en lagrimas y con una cara de terror por su hermano menor lo que golpeo directo a la razón del chico.

-Por favor Lincoln yo no quería que pasara así, ¿donde esta mi dulce y amoroso hermano?- dijo Lori mientras no paraba de llorar esperando que esto trajera de vuelta a Lincoln.

-Yo...espera...no- dijo Lincoln tratando de decir algo mientras el enojo, lujuria y alcohol que le quedaba en el sistema desapareciera.

En ese momento Lori pensó en la jugada mas arriesga para que Lincoln se calmara y dejara de comportarse como un imbecil.

-Pero si esto es lo que quieres para traer satisfacer enojo y vuelvas a ser el dulce hermano menor que tanto quiero pues yo lo haré- dijo mientras agarraba el miembro de su hermano con las dos manos asegurándose de temblar demostrar que estaba asustada.

Pero la envestida nunca llego y cuando volteo a ver la cara de Lincoln, Lori se dio cuenta que el estaba llorando y hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento un simple abrazo.

-Ya ya Linky, todo esta bien se que no lo quisiste hacer, estabas molesto y el alcohol afecto tu juicio- Lori trataba de sonar calmada para tranquilizar a Lincoln pero dentro de ella estaba muy molesta por el susto que le pego su hermano al tratar de violarla, lo que mas le molestaba a Lori era la verdad que dijo Lincoln durante su asalto, ella en verdad planeo hacer algo parecido a lo que dijo Lincoln.

Lori y Lincoln estuvieron recostados en el sofá durante un buen tiempo hasta que Lincoln cayo dormido, Lori durante ese tiempo estuvo pensaba si estaba bien hacer todo esto con Lincoln, ella no odiaba a Christina pero tampoco es que le agradaba y técnicamente tenia el permiso de Chirstina para divertirse con Lincoln, lo malo de eso es que ella estaba muy borracha pero un permiso es un permiso pero con todo lo ocurrido su plan tendrá que alargarse hasta que pueda convencer a Lincoln de engañar a Christina y con lo sucedido hoy ella cree que no sera muy difícil.

-Lincoln, Lincoln es hora de levantarte a menos que quieras que Christna nos encuentre así- dijo Lori sacudiendo ligeramente a Lincoln para despertarlo.

-No quiero estoy muy cómodo Lori- dijo un todavía muy dormido Lincoln mientras se acomodaba el el pecho desnudo de Lori.

-Bueno solo un rato mas y a levantarte, ¿de acuerdo?- la que te espera Lincoln, no creas que te perdono lo que hiciste.

-De acuerdo Lori- dijo Lincoln antes de empezar a chupar el pecho de Lori mientras hablaba dormido.

Lori dejo que hiciera eso mientras se acomodaba mejor para disfrutar la sensación "Sip, esto sera mas fácil de lo que creía" pensó Lori mientras cerraba los ojos para volver a dormir pero un grito interrumpió su momento con Lincoln y los despertó a ambos.

-AY, POR DIOS-

 **Welp otro capitulo completado y quiero decir que espero que les guste a pesar de que posiblemente es el capitulo mas aburrido que siento que eh escrito hasta el momento, espero que estas dos referencias a sean mas conocidas y para lo que entienda perfecto la segunda referencia tuve que cambiar mucho para que encajara mejor con lo que quería poner, las dos referencias son de la misma cosa.**

 **Para los que no recuerden a Clare es la niña a la que le pertenencia el perrito blanco llamado Watterson en el episodio de TLH "Pets Peeved".**

 **Y bueno espero que disfrutaran esto y lo siento si fue muy aburrido.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno quería actualizar mi otro fic pero no me siento con ganas de escribir un capitulo de ese hasta que tenga una mejor idea y por arruinar el otro capitulo.**

 **Capitulo 6: Información.**

-Lincoln y Lori sentados en un árbol, B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E jajajaja - fue lo único que cantaba Lily mientras caminaba de lado a lado.

-Lily, esto no es lo que crees- dijo Lincoln tratando de pararse pero Lori lo detuvo.

-Siéntate Lincoln, Lily, cállate- dijo Lori con una autoridad que asusto a Lily y Lincoln, no importo que lo dijo sin gritar solo vasto con ver la a los ojos.

-Sabes Lori, cuando me burle ayer de ti todo lo que dije fue en broma pero no esperaba que en verdad te lanzaras a Lincoln, vaya que estas despareda hermana- dijo la joven Loud completamente preparada para correr si de casualidad molestaba a Lori.

-No me importa lo que pienses y si tan solo conocieras la mitad de lo que yo conozco a Lincoln sabrías que el vale la pena arriesgar toda mi vida social para poder tener lo que se me negó hace años- Lily noto que Lori lo dijo con toda sinceridad y eso la molestaba.

-Lily, por favor no digas nada las cosas están muy complicadas, déjame arreglar las cosas- Lily solo se levanto y se fue a su cuarto.

-Bueno esto no puede empeorar- dijo muy seguro Lincoln hasta que volteo a ver a Lori.

-Sabes Lincoln, te quiero mas de lo que una hermana debería querer a su hermano y me gustaría que hiciéramos un bebe juntos pero lo que paso ayer fue un comportamiento inaceptable y por lo tanto mereces un castigo, no intentes escapar o sera peor- las palabras de Lori de nuevo sonaba tranquilas pero aun le parecían intimidante al punto de querer desmayarse.

-Vamos Lori, sabes que fue un error y estaba borracho, ¿no lo podemos dejar en el pasado?- Lincoln sonrió de la manera mas optimista posible esperando apelar a la piedad de Lori.

Lori solo le devolvió la sonrisa pero negó con la cabeza.

-Mi lindo y pequeño Lincoln, solo te lo pediré una sola vez, vamos a mi cuarto- Lincoln no sabia si protestar o obedecer.

-No, creo que estamos en suficientes problemas como para esto L...- no pudo completar esa palabra porque Lori literalmente lo levanto de las bolas.

-Andando Lincoln- dijo la rubia caminando hacia su cuarto.

Lincoln al entrar al cuarto de huéspedes, Lori lo empujo a la cama.

-Lori, ¿que vamos hacer en la cama?- pregunto con miedo esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno para ser sincera te dejare un recordatorio para que nunca mas intentes hacer algo como eso a mi o a nadie, bueno me da igual si le ocurre a Christina pero lo que hiciste no esta bien Lincoln y es hora que aprendas- dijo Lori bajando el pantalón y la ropa interior de Lincoln.

-Espera, entiendo que ayer me dejara llevar y hoy en la mañana también pero creo que en este momento seria lo mejor que dejáramos las cosas como estas y después te daré la muestra y todos contentos, bueno menos Christina porque seria imposible decirle esto sin que terminemos en problemas legales- Lori simplemente no le contesto y agarro el pene de Lincoln para empezar a frotarlo.

-Sabes Lincoln, hubiera aceptado eso porque no importa lo mucho que me desagrade Christina, ninguna mujer se merece que la engañen pero estoy molesta y te mereces un castigo- dijo mientas empezaba lamer el pene de Lincoln, Lori no sabia pero desde el encuentro de Lincoln con Cookie, el había descubierto lo bien que se siente recibir una mamada pero como Christina era muy conservadora con lo referente al sexo, lo que significaba un no absoluto a esa clase de cosas.

-Sigues diciendo que esto es un castigo pero no le veo lo malo- dijo Lincoln sabiendo que no era cierto, el tenia seguro que la culpa y el miedo que sentía si Christina se enterara lo seguiría hasta el día que muera.

-Si, dime Lincoln, ¿te gusta que tu hermana te la jale?- pregunto Lori mientras lamia la cabeza y continuaba dándole placer a su hermano.

-se sie...siente muy b..bien L..Lori- contesto entre cortado, el placer que sentía aumentaba y empujaba los sentimientos de culpa mas afondo en su mente.

-Que bueno y dime Lincoln, ¿estas cerca?- pregunto Lori aumentando la velocidad de su mano.

-s..si, ¡por favor no pares!- grito Lincoln apunto de terminar.

Pero el climax nunca llego, Lincoln fue recompensado con un apretón que corto todo placer.

-Lori que paso ya estaba cerca- dijo Lincoln sonado tranquilo pero desesperado.

-Sip este es tu castigo, te quedaras así todo el día y no dejare que te masturbes- dijo Lori parándose y limpiándose la mano.

-Vamos Lori no me puedes dejar asi estaba tan cerca- Lincoln se paro y acerco a Lori por detrás.

-Lincoln, tan rapido te olvidas de Christina- al escuchar eso toda la culpa le llego de golpe.

-Dios, soy una persona horrible- Lori vio como Lincoln subía los pantalones y se volvía a sentar en la cama.

-Lincoln no eres una mala persona, tal vez todo esto es una señal de que no estas contento con Christina- dijo Lori sonando muy positiva pero la expresión de Lincoln no cambio.

-Lincoln, necesito que me lleves a la farmacia Lani necesita pañales, oh por dios son unos cerdos al menos esperen a que no esta si tiene penados cometer infidelidades- dijo Lily entrando al cuarto y encontrando a Lincoln aun con el pene de fuera.

-Lo siento Lily pero Lincoln esta ocupado- dijo Lori esperando que Lily los dejara en paz para continuar platicando con Lincoln.

-No me importa, Lincoln dije que me llevaras a la farmacia o llamare a Christina y le diere todo- dijo la joven rubia amenazando a Lincoln.

-Lily no escuchaste cuando te dije que no me importaba que le dijeras a todos- a Lori no le gustaba que la amenazaran en especial su hermana menor.

-No hablaba contigo Lori y puede que a ti no te importe pero a Lincoln si,¿verdad?- pregunto dirigiéndose directo a Lincoln que el ya se encontraba asustado y preparándose para hacer lo que decía Lily.

-Lincoln, no le hagas caso ella puede perfectamente ir caminando, ademas ella no te delatara, porque si lo hace se tendría que mudarse devuelta con mama y papa, especialmente por que ninguna de nuestras hermanas le tolerarían sus berrinches- a Lily en verdad le molestaba que le dijera berrinchuda y por lo que pudo ver Lily fue que Lincoln ignoro lo que dijo Lori.

-No soy una berrinchuda y Lincoln te espero abajo, tienes un minuto para bajar o llamare a Christina y a mama- Lily salio del cuarto después de decir eso.

-Lincoln, escúchame no dejes que Lily te chantaje, recuerda que todavía tienes que hablar con ella- Lori sabia que no podría irse hasta que Lincoln pueda controlar a Lily.

-Lo se Lori pero Lani en verdad ocupa los pañales y asi aprovecho para comprar un poco de desayuno, por favor cuida a Lani mientras no estamos- dijo Lincoln mientras salia del cuarto.

Lori se quedo sola en el cuarto y se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, "necesito hablar con Lisa y Leni ellas sabrán que hacer" pensó Lori mientras miraba por la ventana como Lincoln y Lily subían al carro.

Lincoln podía sentir como Lily lo jugaba mientras el manejaba y eso lo ponía muy nervioso.

-Lincoln, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Lily para romper el silencio.

-ya lo hiciste- contesto Lincoln para ver si podía evitar el tema.

Lily hizo lo único que una persona razonable haría cuando le aplican esa broma y solo tuvo que esperar a que llegaran al semáforo.

-Lily, ¿por que me lanzas un burrito?- dijo Lincoln mientras se agacha para recoger el burrito que cayo cerca del pedal del freno.

-Es tu culpa por decir un chiste tan malo- dijo Lily inflando los cachetes.

-Esta es al Lily que extraño- dijo Lincoln recordando los buenos tiempos que paso con Lily.

-Vaya, lo dices como si me conocieras- Lincoln noto la hostilidad con lo que dijo eso Lily.

-Vamos Lily, te conozco desde que eras una bebe- dijo Lincoln sonando muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Si, me conoces pero solo hasta los 5 años, después de eso apenas me prestabas atencion con tus muchas novias, Ronnie Anne, Paige, Stella y la peor de todas Mabel- las palabras dejaron a Lincoln sin saber como contestar a eso.

-No te hagas el inocente Lincoln, después de que cumplí los 5 te la pasabas saliendo con cada chica que conocías, incluso faltaste a mi fiesta de cumpleaños cuando cumplí 10 porque Mabel te lloro porque según ella no le prestabas atencion- Lily se mantenía calmada pero Lincoln noto que estaba apunto de explotar en una pelea.

-Vamos Lily me disculpe como loco cuando ese día, espera, ¿esta es la razón de porque te comportas tan mal? - pregunto Lincoln intrigad.

-No, esa no es la razón pero que pienses que eso es la razón de mi forma de ser me dice que en verdad no me conoces- Lily paso de estar molesta a solo triste.

Lincoln no sabia como contestar a eso, el viaje a la farmacia fue silenciosos incluso cuando compraron los pañales Lily no dijo nada, Lincoln se encontraba en un situación incomoda Lily estaba molesta y eso solo significaba que no podría hablar con ella hoy, después de la farmacia Lincoln y Lily fueron a comprar algo para el desayuno.

-Lincoln, quiero burritos para desayunar- dijo Lily apuntando a un puesto de burritos al otro lado de la calle.

-Debes estar de broma- contesto Lincoln con cara de no creer lo que escucho.

-No bromeo el burrito que te lance en el carro era mi ultimo necesito comprar mas- Lincoln nunca entenderá la fascinación de Lily por los burritos.

-De acuerdo pero quiero que me prometas que podremos hablar esta noche- Lincoln quiso sonar lo mas serio posible.

-Esta bien- dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación.

Lincoln termino comprando 30 burritos, cuando llegaron a casa se encontraron con Christina tirada en la puerta.

-Tontina se paso de copas de nuevo, no se como te casaste con un desastre de mujer- dijo Lily mientras entraba a la casa ignorando por completo a Christina.

-¿Estas bien Christina?- pregunto Lincoln mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

-Gracias Lincoln, dios me duele la cabeza es la ultima vez que salgo con Cookie y las demás- Lincoln le dio risa el comentario porque siempre decía eso.

-¿Quieres que te prepare lo de siempre cuando sales?- Lincoln siempre estaba listo ya que esto pasa una vez cada mes.

-Si,por favor y lo siento por molestarme ayer en verdad exagere todo- Christina agacho la cara en vergüenza.

-Vamos no tienes porque disculparte- dijo Lincoln mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Al entrar a casa se encontraron con Lori dándole de comer a Lani y a Lily comiendo un burrito.

-Lincoln, ¿por que compraste burritos para desayunar?- pregunto Lori.

Lincoln no contesto, el simplemente se acerco al oído de Lori para susurrar su respuesta.

-Es parte de mi plan para poder hablar con Lily en la noche, estate cerca por si estalla una pelea y necesite tu ayuda- Lori después de escuchar el mensaje voltio a ver a Lily y Christina soltando una pequeña risa que hacia pensar que hablaban de ellas a sus espaldas.

Al terminar el desayuno Lincoln dijo que estaría en su cuarto privado, Lincoln necesitaba preparase para su platica con Lily y para eso se le ocurrió hablar con Lola ya que ella fue la hermana con la que paso mas tiempo Lily mientras crecían.

-Bueno, tengo dos años que no hablo con Lola, ¿que tan molesta puede estar conmigo?- Lincoln tenia miedo a como Lola tomaría la llamada repentina ya que la princesa fue la que peor tomo la noticia de la boda de Lincoln con Christina.

Lincoln dudaba si llamar a Lola o no, los recuerdo de Lola cuando ella se entero que Lincoln se mudaría de casa y los recuerdos de su cara cuando el le dijo que se casaría seguian frescos en su mente.

-Bueno es todo o nada- dijo Lincoln mientras empezó a marcar el numero del celular de Lola esperando que todavía tuviera el mismo numero.

-Hola, ¿quien habla?- pregunto con molesta la voz de una chica.

-Habla Lincoln- contesto esperando que Lola le colgara el teléfono al instante.

-¿Lincoln?, mmm ese nombre me suena pero no lo ubico- dijo la joven rubia sonado molesta.

-Lincoln Loud, tu único hermano- Lincoln debía sonar tranquilo porque si llegaba a exaltarse de alguna manera podría decirle adiós a la ayuda de Lola.

-¿Lincoln?, el único Lincoln que conozco es un tonto que abandono a sus hermanas menos porque nos odia- Lincoln notaba que después de tanto tiempo ella seguía molesta.

-Lola, me fui porque tenia que ir a la universidad- contesto Lincoln con la verdad esperando que eso tranquilizara a Lola.

-Claro lo olvide pero que paso después no supimos nada de ti en un año mas que la ocasional llamada a mama y para sorpresa de todas dejaste la universidad pero en vez de volver con tus hermanaste decides mudarte de casa para vivir solo- Lola en este punto sonaba como si se contuviera las ganas de gritarle y llorar.

Lincoln no sabia como responder a esas acusaciones de Lola porque a diferencia de Lori, Lincoln no visitaba a su familia durante sus vacaciones y cuando abandono la universidad para enfocarse en su trabajo como escritor, Lincoln decidió mudarse para poder escribir tranquilamente sin interrupciones.

-Tampoco olvidemos que después decidiste casarte con Putina y lo peor de todo decidiste tratar como princesa a la puta de Lily después de quedar embarazada de un desconocido- Lincoln se di cuenta que si no decía nada Lola seguiría hablando hasta cansarse.

-Lola, abusaron de Lily mientras ella estaba pasada de copas- dijo Lincoln para defender a Lily.

-¿Eso fue lo que ella te dijo? de seguro fue una escusa pero como ella sabe que es tu favorita sabia que la ayudarías sin importar nada- Lola esta vez sonó triste en el momento que dijo que Lily era la favorita de Lincoln.

-Lola, sabes muy bien que yo no tengo favoritas, yo las quiero a todas por igual- para Lincoln el tema de una hermana favorita siempre fue un tema muy delicado y por lo general siempre decía que no tenia una favorita pero si tendría que elegir el diría que es Lori.

-Entonces por que Lily es la única que puede pasar tiempo contigo, acaso tengo que embarazarme para que me prestes atencion, yo pensé que entre menos hermanas hubiera en casa significara que tendríamos mas atencion cada hermana pero me equivoque a cada rato tenias u a relación con alguna puta que conociste en el escuela o otras partes- después de escuchar eso Lincoln se continuo preguntaba si era verdad que no le dio la suficiente atencion a sus hermanas.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio ninguno sabia que decir después de que Lola ventilara esos pensamientos atrapado durante años.

-Lo siento, creo que sigo fallando en como ser un buen hermano para todas- dijo Lincoln en un tono muy desanimado.

-Si, me fallaste a mi y a todas las menores, espero que algún día lo recompenses pero a todo caso a que se debe esta llamada después de años- Lincoln le dio un escalofrió al escuchar decir a Lola que queria algo de el.

-Bueno la cosa es que Lily se comporta muy mal, no nos obedece y cuando le le dije, ¿que paso con la dulce niña que conocí?, me contesto diciendo que yo no la conocía y quería preguntarte ¿en verdad se comportaba como una niña malcriada?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Lincoln siento decirte que Lily desde que cumplió los 7 años se volvió una pequeña perra y lo digo enserio era de lo peor- contesto Lola de una manera muy tranquila.

Lincoln en verdad no podría creer lo que Lola decía como no pudo notar algo tan grabe.

-Pero te diré sabia disimularlo muy bien con nuestros padres y todo empeoro cuando te fuiste de casa, nos desobedecía, robaba y faltaba a la escuela- esto confirmaba lo que dijo Lily de que en verdad no la conocía.

-Bueno, gracias por confirmarme esto Lola, cambiando de teme ¿como esta Lana?- después de preguntar eso pudo escuchar un fuerte suspiro de parte de Lola.

-Pues la señorita grasa de motor esta embarazada pero ella no cree queme di cuenta- Lola al dar la noticia sonaba molestas.

-¿Em-embarazada? y ¿sabes quien es el padre?- "por favor di que si, por favor di que si" gritaba dentro de su mente una y otra vez.

-Si, es de su viejo novio de secundaria, los encontré teniendo sexo en MI CAMA- Lola sonaba increíblemente molesta y Lincoln se sentía completamente aliviado de saber que tenia hermanas normales.

-Y ¿como se llama este tipo? y espero que tome la responsabilidad de sus actos- Lola sabia que Lincoln entro en modo hermano mayor.

-Se llama Malcoln y según ella lo hará pero no se casaran- ese nombre le hizo muy familiar pero no supo de donde.

-Bueno al menos tomara la responsabilidad por lo que hizo- igual Lincoln acordó darles una visita por si las dudas.

-Te serie sincera es un buen chico pero no se compara con mi novio- Lola sonaba muy feliz, "debe ser un buen tipo para tener a Lola tan feliz con solo pensar en el" pensó Lincoln.

-Y ¿como se llama este chico tan perfecto?- pregunto Lincoln haciendo otra nota mental de visitarlo a el también.

-Se llama Lincoln- dijo Lola de una manera muy inocente.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?-

 **Bueno otro capitulo mas terminado, lastimeramente fue otro corto pero me gusta dejarlo así.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y buenas noticias ya solo queda capítulos para terminar, tal vez mas no quiero terminarlo tan cortantemente como mi primer fic.**

 **Una ultima cosas tal vez el siguiente fic que actualice sea el de "Conociendo a una personas" todo depende de como me sienta o si no es que empiece otro fic solo para que no se me vaya una idea.**


End file.
